<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Síla a moc nejsou vše by Wolfie14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623668">Síla a moc nejsou vše</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14'>Wolfie14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf tak trochu jinak, hlavní dějová linie se točí kolem Isaaca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolog</p><p> </p><p>Byly časy, kdy bylo všechno normální. Vyrůstal jsem s matkou, otcem a starším bratrem. Jezdili jsme na výlety, pořádali narozeninové oslavy, máma a táta spolu byli šťastní, i když otec jako policista býval většinu času ve službě. Pokaždé, když to šlo, si na nás ale udělal čas. Jakmile můj starší bratr Camden začal dospívat, rozhodl se jít otcovým směrem. Ne úplně, místo policie si vybral armádu. Táta s ním jezdil na výcvik a byl na něj hrdý. Já jsem zůstával doma s mámou, pomáhal jsem jí vařit a uklízet a když bylo hezké počasí, vzali jsme si skicáky a tužky a šli k malému jezírku na okraji města. Tak jsme si sedli a vydrželi jsme kreslit i několik hodin v kuse.</p><p>Jednoho dne se ale všechno změnilo. Camden, v té době už zkušený voják, musel odjet na misi. Byl šťastný a těšil se, že může bojovat za svou vlast. Bylo mi deset. Pamatuju si, jak jsem se s ním loučil a jak mi sliboval, že se vrátí. Jenže to se nikdy nestalo.</p><p>Po Camdenově smrti se táta změnil. Uzavřel se víc do sebe, byl věčně mrzutý a už ho ani jeho práce nebavila. Máma to nesla ještě hůř. Postupně začala upadat do těžkých depresí, až otec rozhodl, že potřebuje odbornou pomoc. Odvezli ji do léčebny, kde strávila několik měsíců. Její stav se začal lepšit a mohla být propuštěná domů. Když se tak stalo, hned na druhý den jsem ji našel v ložnici bezvládně ležet na posteli. Všude kolem ní byly krabičky od prášků a alkohol. Okamžitě jsem zavolal sanitku, ale lékaři jí ani po usilovném oživování nedokázali pomoci. </p><p>S matčinou smrtí se můj život změnit nadobro. Otec začal pít, vyhodili ho z práce a den ode dne se stával agresivnější. Začalo to občasnou bezdůvodnou hádkou, kdy ho vytočila sebemenší maličkost. Neřešil jsem to, vždycky jsme měli s bratrem tvrdou výchovu. Zlom přišel ve chvíli, kdy mě poprvé uhodil. Nebyla to jen výchovná facka. Vrazil mi pěstí takovou silou, až mi zlomil nos. Začal se mi omlouvat a okamžitě mě vezl do nemocnice. Pořád opakoval, jak toho lituje, že se nechal unést opilostí. Odpustil jsem mu. Myslel jsem si, že už se to nebude opakovat. Mýlil jsem se. Ten den to všechno začalo.</p><p>Táta pil neustále, ať už ráno nebo večer. Přestal se zajímat o všechno i o mě. Bylo mi dvanáct a celou domácnost jsem vedl sám. Otec mě začal bít pravidelně a pokaždé vyhrožoval, že pokud to někomu řeknu, vykopne mě z domu. Nikdy jsem se o tom ani slovem nezmínil, bál jsem se. Místo toho jsem se naučil svádět všechny modřiny na svou nešikovnost. Pravdou je, že se o to nikdy nikdo nestaral. Začal jsem se od lidí co nejvíc distancovat, neměl jsem žádné kamarády a ani učitelé si mě nevšímali. Byl jsem prostě jen podivín bez jakýchkoliv sociálních vazeb. A tak je tomu doteď.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitola 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek</p><p>Z nemocnice jedu rovnou do svého domu. Scott už by tam na mě měl čekat. Není sice součástí mé smečky, jak mi velice rád připomíná, ale i tak je ochotný se se mnou sejít, když to potřebuju.</p><p>"Co je to tak důležitého, že jsi mě zavolal sem?" Zeptá se, když zaparkuju a vystoupím z auta. "Chci se tě jenom na něco zeptat. Pojď dovnitř." Vejdeme společně do domu a Scott za námi zavře dveře. "Ten kluk, Isaac. Co o něm víš?" Zeptám se. "Isaac? Asi nevím, o kom mluvíš..." Protočím oči nad jeho nevšímavostí. "Isaac Lahey. Hraje lakros a je s tebou v týmu." Upřesním. "Jo ten... No... Nevím o něm nic. S nikým moc nemluví, je to takový samotář. Ale hraje dobře. Proč se o něho zajímáš?" Chce vědět Scott. "Kdybys byl dneska na tréninku, tak bys věděl, že tenhle Isaac začal zvracet krev uprostřed hry. Odvezl jsem ho do nemocnice. Po celém těle měl modřiny a rány. Myslím si, že si na něm někdo docela dost vylévá zlost." "A co s tím chceš dělat? Doufám, že ho nechceš proměnit." Řekne Scott a já zůstanu mlčet. "Dereku, nemůžeš ho jen tak proměnit! Nemůžeš jen tak proměnit vůbec nikoho! Není to fér!" "Život není fér, Scotte! Pokud ten kluk trpí, mohl by mi za to být vděčný." Bráním se. "Tobě jde vždycky jen o moc. Když ho proměníš, budeš silnější. Nejde ti o něj. Ty jenom chceš, aby ti byl za něco vděčný a dělal to, co chceš ty. Možná proto nechci být ve tvé smečce." Rozčílí se Scott. Otočí se na patě a rychle odejde, dokonce nezapomene silně bouchnout dveřmi.</p><p>Sednu si na gauč a začnu přemýšlet. Samozřejmě, že nechci Isaaca využít jen k moci. Mít vlastní smečku je to, co každý alfa potřebuje a já jsem alfa. Scotta jsem neproměnil já, proto ke mně necítí žádnou loajalitu, ale Isaac by mohl, kdybych ho proměnil. Moje volba je tedy jasná.</p><p>***</p><p>Ještě ten den večer se rozhodnu vrátit zpátky do nemocnice. Je pozdě, takže očekávám, že noční sestra bude zavřená na sesterně. Vejdu do nemocnice a nenápadně projdu chodbami, aby nikdo nezískal žádné podezření. Naštěstí je tu pořád pár lidí z venku, kteří z nějakého důvodu procházejí odděleními.</p><p>Po chvilce se mi podaří zachytit Isaacův pach. Podle toho, jak je silný, musí být v některém z pokojů má téhle chodbě. Postupně se zastavím u jednotlivých dveří, dokud ho nenajdu. Rozhlédnu se, jestli na chodbě nikdo není a když nikoho nevidím, vejdu dovnitř.</p><p>Mladík leží nehybně na posteli a pravidelně oddechuje. Jednu ruku má napíchnutou na kapačkách. Potichu přijdu k jeho posteli. "Isaacu..." Hoch se začne pomalu hýbat, ale oči neotevře. Položím mu ruku na rameno a mírně s ním zatřesu, ale to už se rychle posadí na posteli a začne zrychleně dýchat. "Jen klid, to jsem já, Derek." Řeknu, když mi dojde, že on mě ve tmě nevidí ani zdaleka tak dobře, jako já jeho. "Derek? Co tady děláte?" Zeptá se vyděšeně a rozsvítí lampičku na stolku. "Přišel jsem ti pomoct, ale musíš ke mně být upřímný. Kdo ti to všechno udělal? Byl jsem polda, já poznám násilné zranění." Isaac uhne pohledem a začne hypnotizoval podlahu. Už si myslím, že mi neodpoví, ale nakonec se přece jen rozmluví. "To táta. Ale je to v pohodě, zvykl jsem si. Je to moje chyba." Všimnu si, jak se mu v očích začnou lesknout slzy, ale nedovolí jim uniknout. "Jak dlouho už to trvá?" Zeptám se. "Asi od mých dvanácti... Nevím přesně." Vezme si ze stolku kapesník a vysmrká se. "Kolik je ti teď?" "Dvacet tři." Neudrží se a začne potichu brečet. "Nikdy jsem to nikomu neřekl..." Vysvětlí mezi vzlyky.</p><p>Posadím se na postel kousek od něj a chvíli ho nechám, ať se uklidní. Když se tak stane, začnu na něj znovu mluvit. "Co kdybych ti řekl, že už to nebudeš muset podstupovat? O tvého otce se jako bývalý policista postarám." Navrhnu mu. "Je jediný, koho mám." Odpoví Isaac s bolestí v hlase. "Můžeš mít mě a spolu se mnou i moc a sílu." "Vážně? A jak toho asi tak docílím?" Zeptá se nevěřícně. "Proměním tě. Jsem vlkodlak." Řeknu jednoduše. Isaac se mi poprvé po dlouhé době podívá do očí. "Asi byste měl jít. Pokud neodejdete, zavolám sestru." Začnu z něj cítit nervozitu a strach. Ani to mě neodradí od toho, abych se proměnil. Když si všimne, jak mi zčervenaly oči a povyrostly zuby, celý ztuhne. "Jak říkám, jsem vlkodlak. A ty můžeš být taky, pokud budeš chtít." "Ale jak..." "Jak je to možné?" Přeruším ho. "Je to jednoduché. Vlkodlaci existují už dlouho, ale zrovna moc se tím nechlubí. Žijí ve smečce, kde je jeden alfa, což jsem já, který má své bety. Společně mají sílu a panuje mezi nimi pouto silnější než mezi rodinou. Žijeme normální život, ale za úplňku se vždycky proměňujeme." Vysvětlím. Isaac přikývne, ale já vím, že je pořád trochu v šoku. "Můžu tě proměnit, ale měl bys vědět, že existují lidé, kteří nás loví. Naštěstí místní lovci vlkodlaků jsou naši spojenci." "Ve městě mě víc vlkodlaků?" Přikývnu. "Scott McCall je jedním z nás a jeho holka Allison Argent je lovkyně. Jak jsem říkal, máme s nimi dobré vztahy, nic ti nehrozí. Tak co, jdeš do toho?" "Já... Já nevím... Nezvládnu být vlkodlak." Protočím oči. "Nezvládáš lidský život. To chceš, aby tě tvůj otec celý život mlátil? Můžu ti dát sílu, svobodu i moc. No tak, Isaacu." "Co z toho budeš mít ty?" Zeptá se. Dokonce mi i přestal vykat. "Taky budu silnější. Každý alfa potřebuje betu. Postarám se o tebe, slibuju." Isaac začne přikyvovat. "Dobře. Nemám co ztratit." "Výborně." Usměju se. "Aby ses proměnil, budu tě muset kousnout."</p><p>Vyhrne si rukáv co nejvýš a natáhne ke mně ruku. Proměním se a kousnu ho co nejvýš do paže. Překvapivě ani nesykne. Pravděpodobně je zvyklý snášet bolest.</p><p>Když se odtáhnu, stáhne si rukáv zase dolů a pevně si paži stiskne, aby přestala krvácet. "Co se bude dít teď?" "Postupně se ti budou zesilovat smysly. Budeš líp vidět, líp slyšet a cítit... Při nastávajícím úplňku se proměníš a bude z tebe vlkodlak se vším všudy. Teď si odpočiň, ráno tě odsud budeme muset dostat." Vstanu z postele, ale Isaac mě ještě zastaví. "Co bude s mým otcem?" Zeptá se. "To ne na mně. Nechám ho zavřít co nejdřív. Budeš v pořádku." "Díky." Řekne a lekne si. Nechám ho o samotě a potichu se vytratím.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitola 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p> </p><p>Ráno se probudím a v hlavě mi hučí. Cítím se nějak jinak, ale ne vyloženě špatně. Vzpomenu si na Dereka a všechny ty řeči o vlkodlacích a uvědomím si, že to musel být jen zvláštní sen. Určitě mi dali takové léky po kterých nejsou halucinace a zvláštní sny ničím neobvyklým.</p><p>"Dobré ráno. Jak se cítíš, Isaacu?" Zeptá se sestra, když vejde do pokoje. "Jde to." Odpovím. Když se sestra přiblíží, aby zkontrolovala kapačku, ucítím jemnou vůni nějaké kytky, možná růže, a něčeho dalšího. "Zkontroluju ještě to břicho. Můžeš se trochu odkrýt?" Přikývnu, odkryju peřinu a vyhrnu si triko. "To je zvláštní... V kartě je uvedeno, že máš podlitiny pod žebry, ale já nic nevidím..." "Cože?" Zeptám se překvapeně a podívám se na své břicho, které je bez jediné modřiny nebo škrábance. "Pošlu tě na pár testů, tohle je opravdu zvláštní. Počkej tady, dokud nepřijde doktor a neřekne ti, co dál." Řekne sestra a odejde.</p><p>Jakmile se za ní zavřou dveře, vstanu z postele a přejdu k zrcadlu. Přetáhnu si triko přes hlavu a zadívám se na svůj odraz. Nikde nic. Nemám žádná zranění, jen několik starých jizev, které byly hodně hluboké. </p><p>"Už sleduješ, jestli ti narostly svaly?" Zeptá se Derek ode dveří. Leknu se a rychle si obleču triko. "O čem to mluvíš?" Položím otázku, ale někde uvnitř cítím, že znám odpověď. "Vlkodlaci jsou silní, trochu se vyrýsuješ, aniž bys musel něco dělat." Odpoví. Sednu si na postel a zadívám se do země. "Takže to nebyl sen..." Řeknu potichu, ale Derek mě, zdá se, uslyší. "Ne, nebyl to sen, Isaacu. Proměnil jsem tě. Od teď se tvé tělo začne měnit. Budeš..."</p><p>"Ále, máš návštěvu. Pardon, nevěděl jsem to, jinak bych zaklepal." Řekne omluvně doktor,když přijde k nám. "Slyšel jsem, že už je ti líp, Isaacu. Pojď, vyšetřím tě a pak uvidíme, co s tebou. Počkáte tady?" Obrátí se na Dereka a ten přikývne. Mám tolik otázek,  ale teď na ně není čas. Zvednu se a odejdu spolu s doktorem.</p><p>***</p><p>Když se vrátím zpátky na pokoj, najdu Dereka, jak sedí u stolu. "Tak co?" "Můžu jít domů. Všechny výsledky jsou v pořádku. Nikdo to nechápe." Vysvětlím a vezmu si ze židle své oblečení. "Měli moc otázek?" Zeptá se Derek. "Ani ne, říkali něco o srážlivosti krve, nevyznám se v tom... Chtěl bych se převléct." Muž se na mě nechápavě podívá, ale pak vstane  a otočí se. Rychle vyměním nemocniční oblečení za své. "Doktor říkal, že můžu domů. Včera jsem tátovi ani nezavolal, že budu pryč. Myslím, že bude..." "Tvůj otec je mrtvý, Isaacu. Je mi to líto." Řekne Derek a otočí se zase čelem ke mně. "C...cože?" "Včera večer, když ses nevracel, nasedl do auta a vydal se tě hledat. Měl v krvi čtyři promile. Asi po kilometru narazil do stromu ve velké rychlosti. Už mu nemohli pomoct." Polknu naprázdno a krev mi ztuhne v žilách. Vůbec nevím, co mám dělat, jak se mám cítit nebo jak zareagovat. Prostě jen stojím a zírám před sebe. </p><p>"Hej, budeš v pohodě." Derek se mě snaží uklidnit a položí mi ruku na rameno, ale tu okamžitě setřesu. Nemám rád, když se mě někdo dotýká, připomíná mi to, jak mě otec vždycky držel před tím, než ze mě vymlátil duši. "Ve vašem domě je momentálně policie. Mluvil jsem s nimi, všude jsou stopy po násilí a alkoholu. Bude probíhat vyšetřování ohledně toho, co se tam dělo." "Do toho domu se už nevrátím." Vyhrknu ze sebe, aniž bych to jakkoliv promyslel. Cítím smutek nad ztrátou jediné blízké osoby, která mi po tom všem zůstala, ale zároveň cítím i ohromnou úlevu. "Můžeš bydlet u mě. Mám velký dům, aby se do něj vešla celá smečka, kdyby bylo potřeba." Přikývnu. "Kolik dalších vlkodlaků máš?" Zeptám se, protože se mi nezdá, že by včera mluvil o někom dalším. "Jenom tebe, jsi můj první beta. Scott se ke mně nechce přidat. Ale bude nás víc, slibuju." Znovu přikývnu, až se tomu sám divím. Nevím proč, ale věřím mu. Možná jsou v tom nějaké vlkodlačí věci, protože obvykle lidem nevěřím, ale někde hluboko uvnitř vím, že Derek je momentálně ten, kterého se musím držet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kapitola 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek</p><p>Už jsou to dva týdny, co se ke mně Isaac nastěhoval. Pomohl jsem mu zařídit všechny věci ohledně jeho domu a otce, přičemž jsme se trochu víc poznali, ale stejně se moc nezměnil. Většinu času trávil u sebe v pokoji, kde se převážně učil. Od té doby, co jsem ho kousl, ještě nebyl ve škole. Dohodli jsme se, že bude lepší, když zůstane doma, ať už kvůli proměně, tak kvůli záležitosti se smrtí jeho otce. </p><p>Je ráno, ale dnes v noci je úplněk. Vrátím se domů ze svého ranního běhání. Obvykle Isaac ještě spí nebo je zavřený u sebe, ale dneska na mě čeká venku před domem. "Myslím, že se něco začíná dít." Spustí ještě dřív, než stihnu vůbec doběhnout. "Bude úplněk, je normální, že to cítíš už teď." Obejdu ho a vejdu do domu. "Co když se proměním už ve dne?" "Neproměníš, jenom se musíš uklidnit. První proměna je vždycky nejintenzivnější. Pak už to bude probíhat líp. Co cítíš?" Zeptám se, zatímco vejdu do své ložnice. Isaac mě následuje, ale zastaví se u dveří. "Mám sto chutí tě zabít." Přizná upřímně. "Výborně, jsi na dobré cestě." Pochválím ho a vezmu si ze skříně čisté oblečení. "Dereku, myslím to vážně." "Já taky. Je to normální. Ty jsi beta, já jsem alfa. Během úplňku chtějí všechny bety zabít svého vůdce, aby se oni stali vůdci. Je to normální, tohle je příroda." "Co s tím mám dělat?" "Dej si třeba velkou snídani." Znovu kolem něj projdu a zamířím do sprchy. Tam se mě naštěstí rozhodne nepronásledovat.</p><p>Když mi proud vody začne dopadat na tělo, co nejvíc se uvolním. Úplňkem už jsem si prošel nesčetněkrát v životě, ale to neznamená, že svou vlčí část necítím. Naučil jsem se proměnu úplně potlačit, ale chtělo to roky a roky tréninku. Vím, jak se teď Isaac cítí a chápu ho. Na druhou stranu mám radost, že konečně projevuje nějaké vlkodlačí emoce. Celé ty dva týdny, co bydlí u mě, byl jenom zavřený u sebe v pokoji a skoro se mnou nepromluvil. Dneska už je jiný. Viděl jsem v jeho očích něco jako probuzení. Občas jsem měl strach, že by z něj mohl být rozený omega. Vlk samotář, který neuzná svého alfu. Pokud má ale tendenci mě zabít, všechno se vyvíjí dobře. </p><p>Vyjdu ze sprchy, osuším se a obleču se. Hned je mi o něco líp. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechnu. Díky tomu, že tu Isaac je, se i má moc a síla zvětšuje. Přesně to jsem chtěl. A chci ještě víc.</p><p>"Ty někam jdeš?" Zeptá se můj beta, když vyjdu z koupelny. "Musím ještě něco zařídit. Dneska v noci nebudeš jediný, kdo se bude proměňovat poprvé. Mám v plánu rozšířit smečku." "Půjdu s tebou." "Ne, Isaacu." Zastavím ho. "Potřebuju, abys zůstal tady. Venku by tě mohlo cokoliv rozhodit. Rozhodně by se nám teď nehodilo, kdyby ses s někým porval. Budu hned zpátky." "Tak fajn." Souhlasí nakonec. Kývnu na rozloučenou a odejdu z domu.</p><p>S Ericou se sejdu na předem domluveném místě v parku. Sedí na lavičce, ruce má založené v klíně a dívá se na zem. Když k ní přijdu, dá mi najevo, že o mně ví, jen tím, že trochu nadzvedne hlavu a podívá se na mě. "Tak co, ještě sis to nerozmyslela?" "Nechci mít epileptické záchvaty několikrát do týdne. Nemůžu nic dělat, lidi se na mě dívají skrz prsty, dělají si ze mě srandu...Tohle není žádný život, je to vězení." Odpoví sklesle. "Dobře, víš, co tě čeká. Vezmu tě teď k sobě domů. Zabydlíš se tam a až přijde správný čas, tak tě kousnu. Začneš se proměňovat. Půjde to rychle a bude to hodně intenzivní, ale aspoň to budeš mít za sebou v krátkém čase." Vysvětlím. "Proč mě nekousneš už teď?" "Protože mám momentálně doma jednoho kluka, který už kousnutý je. Úplněk na něho působí už od rána, mohli byste si vzájemně ublížit a to nechci. Zítra ráno, až bude po všem, budeš zdravá a budeš mít novou rodinu. Můžeš začít nový život." Erica přikývne. "Tak pojď." Vstaneme z lavičky a společně odejdeme k autu.</p><p>Když se vrátíme domů, Isaac sedí v obýváku s velkou porcí jídla před sebou. Jakmile nás uslyší, okamžitě se zvedne a přijde k nám. "Isaacu, tohle je Erica. Za pár hodin bude součástí naší smečky." "Čau." Pozdraví ji, ale Erica se jen stydlivě usměje. "Jdi si vybrat nějaký pokoj. Jsou v prvním patře." Vyzvu ji. Když odejde, Isaac je ještě chvíli potichu, ale pak spustí. "Nevěděl jsem, že přivedeš holku." "Vadí ti to?" Zeptám se a posadím se na gauč v obýváku. "Nevadí... Jenom jsem to nečekal. Moc to s holkama neumím." Přizná se a sedne si vedle mě. Tohle je taky novinka, obvykle sedává v křesle nebo kdekoliv jinde, jen ne v mojí přítomnosti. "Nikdy jsi žádnou holku neměl?" Zeptám se. Isaac uhne pohledem a zavrtí hlavou. "Měl jsi někdy něco s nějakou holkou?" "Ne, Dereku, neměl." Odpoví se značným napětím v hlase. Asi mu není příjemné o něčem takovém mluvit. "To se změní." </p><p>***</p><p>Zbývá necelá hodina do úplňku. Před chvílí jsem kousl i Ericu, čímž se její proces proměny okamžitě nastartoval. Naštěstí se mi už předem podařilo ji zavřít do sklepa, ze kterého nemá šanci se dostat. Pro jistotu jsem jí ještě svázal ruce i nohy, aby si moc neublížila. "Pusť mě ven!" Zařve nahlas a pokusí se zpřetrhat řetězy. "Nepustím tě. Tímhle si musíš projít tam uvnitř. Za chvíli se za tebou vrátím." Ujistím se, že jsou dveře pevně zavřené a zamčené a vyjdu nahoru do patra.</p><p>"Jak je možné, že je to u ní tak rychlé?" Zeptá se Isaac a pak se bolestivě zkroutí. "Je to holka, jsou během proměny silnější než chlapi." Vytánu ze sportovní tašky dalších pár řetězů a přejdu s nimi k Isaacovi. "Co chceš dělat?" Zeptá se nedůvěřivě. "Musím tě svázat, nastav ruce." Místo toho, aby mě poslechl, se po mně ožene pěstí. Nečekal jsem to, ale mé reflexy jsou naštěstí rychlejší než ty jeho, takže mě mine. Využiji jeho chvilkové nepozornosti a složím ho k zemi jedním dobrým manévrem. V ten moment se jeho oči změní do vlkodlačí žluté. </p><p>"Budeš v pohodě." Povzbudím ho, když mu spoutám ruce za zády. Nepřestává se vrtět, takže na něm zůstanu klečet celou svou vahou. "Jak to děláš, že se tak ovládáš?!" Zeptá se naštvaně. "Musíš si najít svou kotvu. Něco, co je pro tebe tak silné a důležité, že kvůli tomu chceš zůstat člověkem. Pak na to musíš usilovně myslet." </p><p>Isaac se otočí tak obratně, až mě ze sebe setřese. Promění se do vlkodlačí podoby a začne vrčet. Je mi jasné, že nad ním jeho instinkty převzaly kontrolu. Rychle se postavím na nohy,aby se mi s ním líp bojovalo, ale k mému překvapení na mě nezaútočí. Zůstane stát na místě skoro nehnutě. Vidím i slyším, jak hlasitě oddechuje. "Výborně, Isaacu. Dýchej, zvládneš to." Celé jeho tělo se napne. Vím, že každou částí své mysli bojuje s tím, aby na mě nezaútočil. Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl tolik sebeovládání u někoho, kdo se proměňuje poprvé.</p><p>"Mluv se mnou. Co je tvoje kotva?" Zeptám se a velmi pomalu se k němu začnu přibližovat. "Můj...otec." Odpoví nesrozumitelně.S přerostenýma zubama se mluví opravdu špatně. "Vždyť tě bil a zavíral tě do mrazáku." "Ne vždycky. Býval jiný." Vysvětlí. "Dobře, mysli na to, jaký býval. Potřebuju ti dát ještě tenhle řetěz kolem krku, kdyby se něco zvrtlo, ano?" Zeptám se. Isaac pomalu přikývne a sedne si na zem. Vezmu řetěz a přistoupím k němu. Když ho uvážu, je stále ve vlkodlačí podobě, ale relativně klidný. "Nechám tě tady a půjdu zkontrolovat Ericu,dobře?" "Jo, klidně jdi." Řekne vyrovnaně. Rozhodnu se to tedy risknout a nechám ho tam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kapitola 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica</p><p>Probudím se uprostřed nějaké tmavé chladné místnosti, spoutaná v řetězech a zavřená. "Dereku!" Zavolám a překvapí mě síla i sebevědomí v mém hlase. Cítím se jinak. Úplně jinak.</p><p>Dveře se otevřou a Derek vejde dovnitř. "Jak je?" "Je to... Páni... Všechno je tak barevné a zvuky tak hlasité..." Začnu se usmívat, rozběhnu se k Derekovi a pevně ho obejmu. "Gratuluju. Jsi vlkodlak." Pustím ho, abych si mohla prohlédnout vlastní tělo. Připadám si jako někdo úplně jiný. Natáhnu před sebe ruce a uvědomím si, že jsem oblečená v příšerném starém svetru. "Budu potřebovat nové hadry. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem si něco takového vzala na sebe." Derek se jakoby pyšně usměje, ale nic neřekne. Vyjdu nahoru po schodech a on mě následuje.</p><p>Na posledním schodu ucítím pach ještě někoho dalšího. Pak mi dojde, že mi můj alfa včera představoval jednoho kluka, ale já jsem nebyla schopná se mu podívat do očí, jak jsem se styděla. Teď chci jen zjistit, kdo to je.</p><p>Uvidím ho, jak leží na zemi uprostřed obýváku. Ruce a krk má taky svázané řetězy. Slyším, jak pravidelně oddechuje, musí ještě spát. Nezajímá mě to. Teď není na spánek čas.</p><p>Dojdu k němu, kleknu si před něj a sundám mu řetězy z rukou. Okamžitě se probere a trochu zavrčí. Posadí se, takže jsme od sebe vzdálení jen pár centimetrů, ale nezdá se, že by mu to vadilo. "Připravený na nový život?" Zeptám se ho. "To si piš." Odpoví a usměje se.</p><p>"Hele vy dva, pomalu. Ještě nemáte vyhráno. Proměna je jedna věc, ale zvládat svou vlkodlačí stránku je věc druhá. Nesmíte dělat nic, co by nezvládl obyčejný člověk. Teď mluvím třeba hlavně o nadpřirozené síle." Vysvětlí Derek, skloní se k tomu klukovi a jediným pohybem mu utrhne řetěz z krku.</p><p>"Prostě nemáme nikoho zabít, je mi to jasné... Jak že se jmenuješ?" Zeptám se kluka, který mezitím vstane ze země. Překvapí mě, jak je vysoký. "Isaac Lahey. Ty jsi Erica." Pokývám hlavou. "Správně. Teď, když mě omluvíte, musím si sehnat něco na sebe. Odmítám se tady procházet v takových hadrech." </p><p>***</p><p>Když se vrátím z nákupu s taškou plnou oblečení a Derekovou kartou skoro prázdnou, ti dva se válí jeden po druhém uprostřed obýváku. "Co se to tu děje?" Zeptám se a Derek vstane z Isaaca, který zůstane ležet na zemi. "Učím ho bojovat. Ty by ses taky měla učit." Přejede mě pohledem od hlavy až k patě, ale nic neřekne. Někde uvnitř ale vím, že na něj můj nový styl oblečení i vlasů zapůsobil. "Mám udělanou hlavu, teď nemůžu bojovat." Derek mě rychle chytne za ruku a zkroutí mi ji za zády, až uslyším křupnutí. Zasténám bolestí a klesnu na kolena. "Já určím, kdy se budeš učit. Jsem tvůj alfa, budeš mě poslouchat. Teď jdi a snaž se mu ubránit. Isaacu..." Pokývne na druhého vlkodlaka, který se viditelně ještě nestihl zotavit ze zranění, které mu Derek udělal, ale i tak přijde ke mně a zavrčí. Pak se napřáhne a zaútočí na mě, ale stihnu se mu vyhnout. Vjede do mě zvláštní příliv adrenalinu a útok mu vrátím. Najednou mě nezajímají nově udělané vlasy ani to, že bych si mohla roztrhnout nové oblečení. Chci se s ním jenom poprat. Víc než cokoliv jiného.</p><p>Začneme spolu neohrabaně bojovat. Ze začátku se spíš jen postrkujeme, ale pak náš souboj nabere větší obrátky. Isaac mě dostane na zem a v tu chvíli přestane bojovat. Využiju toho a strhnu ho k sobě. Obkročmo ho zasednu a pořádně nahlas zavrčím. </p><p>"To by stačilo, vyhrála jsi." Ukončí náš výcvik Derek. Oba přestaneme bojovat a já ucítím, jak mě potřeba někomu ublížit pomalu opouští. Místo toho si uvědomím, že jsem takhle blízko ke klukovi ještě nikdy nebyla. Líbí se mi to, ale z Isaaca jde cítit taková nervozita, že radši vstanu a odejdu do koupelny, abych se převlékla a upravila.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kapitola 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Už jsou to tři dny, co jsem vlkodlak. Prozatím to byly tři nejlepší dny v mém životě. Nejde o to, že by se staly nějaké pamětihodné události. Jde spíš o to, jak se cítím. Snad poprvé v životě se cítím silný a o něco víc sebejistější než kdy dřív. Všechny smysly mám zesílené a dokonce i cítím, že někam patřím. Můj život se úplně změnil.</p><p>"Snažte se být míň předvídatelní. Takhle to nikam nedotáhnete." Řekne Derek, když útok Eriky odrazí jediným pohybem ruky. Souboje jsou jedna z mála věcí, které mi na vlkodlačím životě trochu vadí. Když bojuju s Derekem, občas mi to připomene, jak mě otec mlátil. Snažím se si vsugerovat, že tohle není můj otec a že to Derek dělá pro moje vlastní dobro. Největší rozdíl je ale v tom, že jsem schopný se mu bránit.</p><p>"Pro dnešek končíme, už na vás nemám náladu. Zítra půjdete oba do školy. Už jste zameškali víc než dost." Rozhodne a odejde ze sklepa, což je momentálně naše tréninková místnost.</p><p>"Do školy? Doufala jsem, že už se tam nikdy nevrátím." "Myslím, že teď už to tam bude podstatně jiné." Připomenu Erice. Usmějeme se nad tou představou a sedne si na zem vedle mě. "Máš pravdu. Můžeme celé škole vytřít zrak. Vždycky mě viděli jenom jako tu holku s epileptickými záchvaty. Ukážu jim, kdo jsem teď." "Dobrý plán. Mně si nikdy nikdo nevšímal. Možná se to změní..." Erica do mě trochu šťouchne. "To si piš, že se to změní, když budeš vedle mě." Usměju se a vím, že má pravdu. Její nové oblečení toho víc odhaluje, než zakrývá. Myslím, že většina našich spolužáků se bude opravdu hodně divit, jak moc se změnila.</p><p>"Půjdu k sobě. Dneska už mi to stačilo." "Řekne Erica a odejde. Já zůstanu sedět na místě. Občas se sám sebe ptám, jak tuhle naši vlkodlačici vůbec beru. Dřív jsem se o holky moc nezajímal a pokud vím, ona o kluky taky ne, ale přijde mi v těhle věcech daleko víc sebevědomá než já. Jako člověk jsem nesnášel, když se mě někdo dotýkal, ale teď už to snesu. Někdy mám sto chutí zjistit, co všechno dalšího ještě snesu.</p><p>Zvednu se a zamířím do svého pokoje. Mám pocit, jako by mi Erica četla myšlenky. Když totiž otevřu dveře, leží rozvalená v mojí posteli. "Spletla sis pokoj?" "Chci společnost. Lehneš si?" Uděláš mi místo, ale já zaváhám. Nejsem si jistý tím, co po mně bude chtít. "To je dobré, lehnu si na zem." "Proboha, Isaacu... Nekousnu tě. Tak pojď." Posune se ještě víc ke zdi, ale nic prostoru mi tím neudělá. Ta postel je pomalu malá pro jednoho.</p><p>"Fajn, dobře." Rozhodnu se a překonám sám sebe. Lehnu si vedle ní na záda, čehož hned využije a přitulí se ke mně z boku. "Tohle je příjemné." "Jo, docela je." Souhlasím s ní. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechnu a začnu se postupně uvolňovat, až mi to opravdu přijde příjemné a přirozené.</p><p>"Co cítíš k Derekovi?" Zeptá se. Docela mě ta otázka zaskočí. "Nejsem si jistý... Asi respekt? Změnil mi život, jsem mu za to celkem vděčný." "Jo, to máš pravdu. Půjdeme spát?" Zeptá se. Zhasnu lampičku na nočním stolku a lehnu si trochu pohodlněji. Kdybych byl člověk, Erica by nejspíš nebyla můj typ. To vyzývavé oblečení a make up je na mě trochu moc, ale i tak k ní po proměně cítím zvláštní pouto.</p><p>***</p><p>Dorazíme do školy o něco později, než bychom měli. Většina studentů už sedí ve třídě, chodba je skoro prázdná. "Připravený?" Zeptá se Erica. "Víc než kdy dřív." "Tak jdeme." Rozejde se chodbou krokem modelky a já ji následuju. První hodinu máme naštěstí společnou. Možná vypadám sebejistě a třeba tak i působím, ale to jen díky tomu, že je Erica vedle mě.</p><p>Když otevřeme dveře od třídy, pohledy všech žáků i učitele se obrátí na nás. Všimnu si, jak jsou všichni překvapení. "Jdete pozdě. Posaďte se dozadu. A ať už se to neopakuje." Vyzve nás učitel. Ani jeden z nás se neobtěžuje s omluvou, prostě jen projdeme třídou a sedneme si do zadní lavice. "Myslím, že jsme udělali dojem." Řekne Erica potichu. Rozhlédnu se po třídě. Pár kluků je ještě teď otočených a svlékají Ericu pohledem. "Taky mám ten pocit." "Vím, že jsi nervózní. Cítím to z tebe." Pokrčím mírně rameny. "Nejsem zvyklý na takovou pozornost." Přiznám. "Tak se soustřeď na něco jiného." "A na co?" Zeptám se a Erica mi položí ruku na koleno. Chvíli ji tam nechá a pak ji posune o něco výš. "Co to děláš?!" Řeknu poněkud rozhozeně. "Taky se necítím úplně přirozeně, když na mě zírá tolik kluků." "Možná by nezírali, kdybys byla víc oblečená než nahá." Potichu na mě zavrčí. "Prostě předstírej, že jsme spolu, jasné?" "Tak fajn." Souhlasím nakonec.</p><p>Zvonek zazvoní, takže je čas přesunout se na další hodinu, což znamená, že se budeme muset s Ericou rozdělit. Kouč Finstock by určitě nebyl nadšený, kdyby se přidala k našemu lakrosovému tréninku. Pokud vím, Derek nás dneska rozhodně trénovat nebude.</p><p>"Najdu tě, až skončím s tréninkem." Řeknu Erice, která přikývne a vezme si ze své skříňky pár učebnic. "V pohodě. Dvě hodiny se budu nudit na chemii. Možná někoho pokoušu..." Zamyslí se, nacož ji probodnu pohledem. "Dělám si srandu. Jdi už." Protočím oči a bez jediného slova se otočím a zamířím k šatnám.</p><p>Když vejdu dovnitř, pár kluků už začalo s převlékáním. Je to snad poprvé, co se převlékám spolu s ostatními. Většina jizev, které jsem měl od otce, se už stihla zahojit. Zbylo jich jen pár, ale za ty se nestydím. Připomínají mi, čím jsem si v životě prošel.</p><p>Když skončím s převlékáním, jdu rovnou na hřiště. "Dobře, že ses vrátil, Lahey. Místo tebe hrál Greenberg a věř mi, do hry to mělo daleko." "Díky, kouči." Sednu si na lavičku a spolu s několika dalšími hráči počkám, až se na hřišti sejdeme všichni.</p><p>"Tak jo, vy lemry líné. Dáme si rozcvičku ve dvojicích. Greenberg a Stilinsky si můžou rovnou sednout na střídačku, dneska jsem si zapomněl vzít prášky na uklidnění... No tak, spárujte se!" Zařve kouč. Většina kluků si najde svého parťáka během chvilky. Rozhlédnu se, jestli někdo nezbyl. Pak uvidím, jak na mě někdo zamává. Zvednu se a dojdu k poslednímu volnému hráči.</p><p>Jakmile se k němu přiblížím na pár metrů, zavětřím něco zvláštního. Já a můj parťák se střetneme pohledem. V tu chvíli je mi to jasné. Je taky vlkodlak. Je to Scott, Derek o něm ze začátku mluvil, ale já na něj úplně zapomněl.</p><p>"První cvik! Opřete se o sebe zády, zahákněte do sebe lokty a dělejte dřepy." Neochotně se ke Scottovi otočím zády. Udělá to samé, zapřeme se o sebe a pomalu začneme dřepovat.</p><p>"Proměnil tě Derek, že jo? Říkal jsem mu, aby tě nechal na pokoji. Kdybych jenom věděl..." "Já to takhle chtěl." Přeruším ho. "Cože? Ty jsi chtěl být něco takového? Co všechno ti nasliboval?" Zeptá se a já z něj vycítím, že je podrážděný. "Slíbil mi přesně to, co mi i dal. Sílu, rychlost, nový život... Docela si to užívám." "Tohle není správné! Jenom tě využívá! Teď to možná vypadá, že ti dá všechno na světě, ale to se změní! Proměnit víc nevinných lidí a až bude mít svoji smečku a moc, kterou chce, vykašle se na tebe i na ostatní."</p><p>Kouč pískne na píšťalku. "To by stačilo. Teď se o sebe zapřete a přetlačujte se." Zavelí a my se Scottem uděláme, co chce. Položím mu ruce na ramena, on udělá to samé a začneme se přetlačovat.</p><p>"Pleteš se. Derek nemá jen mě, máme i Ericu." Řeknu a Scott trochu vyvalí oči. "Ericu?! Tu epileptičku?" Trochu se usměju. "Jo, přesně to pro každého byla. Epileptička. Měl bys ji vidět teď, je docela sexy." Scottovy oči problesknou žlutě. Povolí v našem přetlačování, až ztratím rovnováhu a spadnu na zem. "Všichni jste se zbláznili!" Zařve Scott. Pocítím příval adrenalinu a bez zaváhání na něj zaútočím. Nečekal to, takže ho okamžitě dostanu na zem, kde se začne bránit.</p><p>"Isaacu, dost!" Ozve se mě již dobře známý hlas. Přestanu bojovat, ale pořád Scotta pevně držím na zemi. "Nech ho být." Řekne Derek, tentokrát už klidněji. Pustím Scotta a vstanu z něho. "Co to má sakra znamenat?!" Přidá se k nám kouč Finstock. "To nic, Bobby. Nech to na mě. Vyřeším to s nimi." Kouč ještě něco nesrozumitelně podotkne, ale dál už nic neřeší.</p><p>"Jdi domů, Isaacu. Erica tam už je." Věnuju Scottovi poslední vražedný pohled, ale pak udělám, co po mně Derek chce a vydám se domů bez toho, aniž bych se obtěžoval s převlékáním.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kapitola 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott</p><p>Derek mě odvede do prázdné třídy, kde za námi zavře dveře. "Copak ty jsi úplně zešílel? Věřil jsem, že Isaaca neproměníš! Proč jsi to udělal?! A proč jsi do toho zatáhl i Ericu?" Zasypu ho řadou otázek a výčitek najednou, až mám problém popadnout dech. "Uklidni se, Scotte. Isaac i Erica moc dobře věděli, do čeho jdou. Vybrali si to." Odpoví. "Vůbec nevěděli, do čeho jdou. Viděl jsi Isaaca tam venku na hřišti. Dřív to byl normální kluk, kterého nic nerozhodilo a teď? Zaútočil na mě před celou třídou!" Zvýším hlas a ani mi nedojde, že by nás mohl někdo slyšet. "Podle tebe byl normální kluk? Scotte, jeho otec z něho málem vymlátil duši." Odpoví Derek pořád docela klidně. "Skvělé, teď je to on, kdo bude mlátit lidi." Vím moc dobře, o co Derekovi jde. Nezáleží mu na jeho betách, chce jen moc. "Je nový, učím je, jak to zvládat... Kvůli tomu jsem s tebou ale mluvit nechtěl." "A co jsi teda chtěl?" Pokusím se trochu uklidnit a dopřeju si pár hlubokých nádechů a výdechů.</p><p>"Dneska ráno jsem v lese cítil dalšího vlkodlaka, možná dva. Není to nikdo z nás, poznal bych to. Můžeš být v nebezpečí, pokud zůstaneš sám." Dořekne a já nemůžu uvěřit svým uším. "Už jsem ti několikrát říkal, že ať se stane cokoliv, nebudu patřit k tvojí smečce. Chci mít normální lidský život, jasné? Už se s tím smiř!" Derek nic neřekne, jen přikývne. "Varoval jsem tě." Nic víc už neřekne. Sebere se a odejde, aniž by se vůbec otočil.</p><p>Zůstanu ještě pár sekund na místě. Opřu se o světě a rukou si prohrábnu vlasy. Pokud říkal pravdu, mohl bych být v nebezpečí nejen já, ale i Allison. Musím ji co nejdřív varovat.</p><p>Najdu ji, jak sedí venku na lavičce spolu s Lydií. "Ahoj, neměl mít trénink?" Pozdraví mě, když přijdu k nim. "Měl, ale něco se pokazilo... Derek proměnil Isaaca i Ericu." "Cože? Neříkal jsi náhodou, že to neudělá?" Zeptá se Lydie. "Myslel jsem si to, ale asi jsem se spletl. Přišel mi říct, že jsou ve městě další vlkodlaci a mohli by být nebezpeční." "Musíme varovat tátu." Řekne Allison bez rozmýšlení. Trvalo to dlouho, ale její otec si na mě nakonec zvykl a slíbil, že mě nezabije. Pro ostatní to ale neplatí. "Musíme mu říct i o Isaacovi a Erice. Jsou nevinní. Nesmí za Derekovu nerozvážnost zaplatit životem." Allison i Lydie přikývnou. "Ale co když někomu ublíží?" Zeptá se Allison. Mohl bych jí říct, že se se mnou Isaac popral, ale rozhodnu se, že si to nechám pro sebe. "Musím je co nejrychleji přesvědčit, že to, co je Derek učí, je špatné." Znovu obě přikývnou. "Sejdeme se večer u mě, ano? Mám teď hodinu." Řekne Allison. "Dobře, platí." Dám jí pusu na rozloučenou a pomalu odejdu.</p><p>***</p><p>Když večer dojdu k Allison, její otec už o všem ví. "Chápu, že chceš zachránit dva životy, Scotte, ale pokud budou vychováni Derekem, nic dobrého z nich nebude." Řekne Chris něco, co už dávno vím. "Zkusím je přesvědčit, aby od něj odešli." "A co z nich bude pak? Potřebují alfu." Odmlčím se. Nevím, co bych mu na to měl říct, protože má pravdu. "Třeba nebudou jako Derek. Mají přece svoji hlavu." Přidá se do hovoru Allison. "Isaac mě dneska při tréninku napadl." Řeknu a pohled Allison i jejího otce se ke mně okamžitě obrátí. "Nechtěl jsem ti to říkat, o nic nešlo. Je prostě nový." Pokrčím rameny, abych to trochu odlehčil. Chris se chystá něco říct, ale vyruší ho zvuk oznámení zprávy. Vytáhne mobil z kapsy a začte se do textu. "To je od Jeremyho, jednoho z našich lidí. V lese na okraji města našli mrtvolu muže. Podle něj to udělal nějaký vlkodlak. Jedu tam. A až přijdu na to, kdo to byl, přísahám, že ho zabiju." V mžiku se sebere a odejde.</p><p>S Allison se na sebe podíváme a v tu chvíli dostanu nápad. "Promiň, nemůžu to tak nechat. Víc lidí už nesmí zemřít." Nic víc k tomu neřeknu a vyběhnu z domu. Uslyším, jak za mnou Allison ještě volá, abych se vrátil, ale je pozdě. Vím přesně, kam teď musím jít.</p><p>Zastavím se až před Derekovým domem. "Dereku!" Zařvu nahlas, i když vím, že bych nemusel. Sluch má ještě lepší než já.</p><p>Vyjde ze dveří a zavře za sebou. "Ano, Scotte?" Zeptá se a dojde až ke mně. "Přemýšlel jsem o tom. Budu součástí tvé smečky." "Co tě přesvědčilo?" Zeptá se a založí si ruce na prsou. "Ten cizí vlkodlak zabil nevinného člověka. Musí to skončit. Pomůžu ti ho vyhnat z města." Derek chvíli mlčí, ale pak přikývne. "Co na to říká Allison?" "Neřekl jsem jí to. Neví, že budu s tebou." "Fajn. Vybral sis smečku před svou holkou. Můžeš být s náma." Přikývnu a Derek mi pokyne, abych šel dovnitř.</p><p>Jakmile vejdu do domu, okamžitě je mi jasné, že se tady něco stalo. Cítím straně těžkou atmosféru. "Buď tady jako doma." Řekne Derek a dovede mě do obýváku. Erica leží rozvalená na gauči, ale když si mě všimne, postaví se. "Erico, to je Scott. Od teď je s náma. Patří do smečky." Představí mě Derek. Skoro neznatelně kývnu, zatímco Erica mě sjede pohledem od hlavy až k patě. "Pěkný kousek." Zhodnotí. Radši na to nic neřeknu.</p><p>Z druhé místnosti, nejspíš z kuchyně, uslyším kroky mířící k nám. Jakmile mě Isaac zpozoruje, oči mu okamžitě zazáří žlutě, ale Derek výstražně zavrčí a oči se mu okamžitě vrátí do normálu. Pak jen lehce kývne hlavou na pozdrav a zamíří ke schodům.  "Pokud tu budeš na noc, jeden pokoj je ještě volný." Informuje mě Derek. "Jo, jen zavolám mámě, že na noc nebudu doma..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kapitola 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Po tom, co mě Derek potrestal za to, že jsem vyjel po Scottovi uprostřed tréninku, jsem si myslel, že už nemůže přijít nic horšího. Opak je pravdou. Daleko horší je totiž to, že Scott teď patří do naší smečky. Nemusím být žádný génius a ani nepotřebuju zesílené smysly, abych věděl, že Scott je Derekův oblíbenec. Záleží mu na něm daleko víc než na mně a Erice a to nás proměnil. Nežárlím. Jen jsem si myslel, že jsem konečně našel někoho, kdo se o mě bude opravdu starat a zajímat. Místo toho dneska udělal to samé, co otec. </p><p>Zavřu se ve svém pokoji, dám si sluchátka na uši a pustím si hudbu. Zrovna teď lituju, že mám všechny smysly silnější. Nejenom, že Scotta slyším i přes sluchátka, dokonce ho i cítím.  Vůbec nevím, jak s ním teď budu vycházet.</p><p>Dveře od mého pokoje se otevřou a Erica vejde dovnitř. "Chci být chvíli sám." Řeknu jí, ale kdybych mlčel, mělo by to stejný efekt. Sedne si na postel a sebere mi sluchátka. "Hej..." "Tohle ti nepomůže." Posadím se taky, protože se cítím divně, když ležím a ona sedí vedle mě. "Derek to nemyslel špatně. Je teď nějaký podrážděný. Nesmíš si to brát osobně." Je mi jasné, že mluví o tom výprasku, co jsem dostal, když se vrátil ze školy. "Neberu. Jsem jenom unavený." Zalžu. Erica neví nic o minulosti s mým otcem a i když si na ni docela zvykám, nemám v plánu jí o tom říkat. "Vím, že lžeš. Ale nebudu to řešit, dostaneš se z toho." Přeleze přes mě a lehne si. Posunu se tak, abychom se do postele vešli oba a tentokrát jsem to já, kdo se k ní přitulí. Zaposlouchám se do rytmu jejího srdce a pomalu usnu.</p><p>***</p><p>Ráno se probudím dlouho před budíkem. Erica leží vetší částí těla na mně, ale nevadí mi to. Opatrně ji odsunu, abych ji neprobudil, vstanu z postele, vezmu si nějaké věci a potichu odejdu z pokoje. V koupelně se převleču a sejdu dolů, kde se v kuchyni setkám se Scottem. Rozhodnu se ho ignorovat,ale on má bohužel jiný plán. "Udělal jsem pár toastů, jsou v lednici. Klidně si vem." "Snažíš se Derekovi podlézat tím, že mu budeš chystat snídani?" Zeptám se. "Cože? Ne, jenom jsem si všiml, že ten chleba už dlouho nevydrží, chtěl jsem ho spotřebovat." Protočím oči, protože v úderech jeho srdce neuslyším jediné vychýlení. Říká pravdu, opravdu chtěl jenom spotřebovat chleba.</p><p>Otevřu ledničku a vezmu si jeden toast. Sednu si s ním naproti Scottovi a pustím se do snídaně. "Díky." Utrousím potichu a Scott přikývne. Slyšel to. Začnu jíst a v ten moment celou kuchyň zaplní trapné ticho. "Co že ses rozhodl se k nám přidat?" Rozhodnu se promluvit, i když je mi to proti vůli. "Ten vlkodlak, co tu pobíhá, včera zabil nevinného člověka. Nechci, aby umírali nevinní lidé. Vlastně nechci, aby zemřel úplně kdokoliv. Sám bych ho jen těžko zastavil. V jednom má Derek pravdu, ve smečce jsme silnější." Odpoví. "Tak proč s ním nejsi od začátku, když něco takového víš?" Zeptám se a Scott se pousměje. "Protože netoužím po moci.  Nechci žít jako vlkodlak. Podívej se na Dereka. Dokud neměl smečku, žil sám tady v tom domě skoro uprostřed lesa. Takový život chceš?" "A co máš ty, Scotte?" Zeptám se, protože o něm nevím skoro nic. Vlastně vůbec nic. "Mám rodinu, přátele i přítelkyni. Všichni ví, co jsem zač, ale naučili se s tím žít." "To je ten problém. Já kromě Dereka a Eriky nemám nikoho."</p><p>"Tady jsou mí dva kluci." Vyruší nás v rozhovoru Erica. "Kde je Derek?" Zeptá se. "Šel běhat. Ráno jsme se potkali. Říkal, že na něho nemáme čekat a že máme jít do školy." Odpoví Scott. "No jasně. Celá žhavá." Řekne Erica a ukousne si kousek z mého toastu. "Když nad tím tak uvažuju, nebylo to tam včera až tak špatné... Dneska večer je přece ta párty, měli bychom jít." "Slíbil jsem Allison, že s ní půjdu." Řekne Scott. Allison je pravděpodobně ta jeho holka.</p><p>Erica se opře rukama o stůl a nakloní se ke Scottovi. "Půjdeš s náma. Teď jsi jeden z nás. Tu tvoji Allison by taky mohl někdo pokousat, pokud odmítneš." Řekne výhružně a mně je jasné, že to myslí vážně. Vím, že by toho byla schopná. "Jasně..." Odpoví Scott a Erica ho za to pohladí po tváři. "Hodný kluk. Už teď se těším." Dodá ještě a pak odejde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kapitola 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott</p><p>Do školy dorazíme všichni tři společně, ale při první možné příležitosti se od těch dvou vzdálím. Domluvím si sraz s Allison na parkovišti, abych ji zbytečně neohrozil. Mám pocit, že Erica to s tím kousáním myslela docela vážně.</p><p>"Ahoj." Pozdravím ji, když nastoupím do jejího auta. "Už mi konečně vysvětlíš, kam jsi včera tak rychle utekl, proč jsi mi nepodepisoval na zprávy a proč se teď scházíme tady v autě?" Zavalí mě otázkami. Cítím, že je trochu naštvaná. "Omlouvám se, všechno ti to vysvětlím, jen musíš věřit, že vím, co dělám." "Co se stalo, Scotte? Děsíš mě." Chytím ji za ruku a doufám, že ji tím trochu uklidním.</p><p>"Včera večer jsem šel k Derekovi. Přidal jsem se k jeho smečce." "Cože?!" Allison skoro vykřikne. "Scotte, ty ses úplně zbláznil? Víš přece, jaký Derek je..." "Musíme toho vlkodlaka zastavit. Nemůžu jenom přihlížet, jak se ho tvůj táta nebo Derek snaží najít. Nemůžu dovolit, aby umřel někdo další..." "Tak se radši přidáš k nim a co bude teď? Kromě Isaaca a Eriky tu budeš i ty, kdo bude nezvladatelný? Víš, že máš dohodu s mým otcem." Přeruší mě. "Samozřejmě, že to vím. Nebudu jako oni, slibuju. Vlastně si myslím, že Isaac není tak špatný, spíš jenom... Ztracený. Nikoho nemá, proto je tak fixovaný na Dereka a Ericu. Myslím, že si celou tu vlkodlačí záležitost neužívá ani zdaleka tak, jako Erica." Allison se mi zadívá do očí a já v nich uvidím náznak smutku i pochopení zároveň.</p><p>"Dobře, dělej, co musíš. Pokud si myslíš, že můžeš někomu pomoct..." "Musím to aspoň zkusit." Isaac je v tom všem nevinně, stejně jako lidé, kteří by mohli kvůli tomu cizímu vlkodlakovi zaplatit životem.</p><p>"Uvidíme se večer na té párty?" Zeptá se je ještě. Trochu jsem doufal, že na to zapomene. "Samozřejmě. Vyzvednu tě v osm. Miluju tě." "Já tebe taky." Dáme si pusu a pak už ji nechám v autě samotnou.</p><p>Na hodinu dorazím s asi desetiminutovým zpožděním. Když se omluvím učiteli, sednu si na poslední volné místo a to vedle Isaaca. Erica má pravděpodobně jiný rozvrh.</p><p>"Kde jsi byl?" Zeptá se Isaac, ale nestihnu mu ani odpovědět. "Nic neříkej. Byl jsi s tou holkou. Cítím ji z tebe." "Musel jsem jí říct, že teď patřím k vám." Vysvětlím. "Existují esemesky. Jestli ji Erica ucítí, zabije tebe i ji." Řekne docela bezstarostně. "Proč by to dělala?" Zeptám se nechápavě. "Myslím, že se jí líbíš." "To je blbost, má přece tebe. Když jsi ráno přišel do kuchyně, její pach byl všude." Isaac se trochu usměje, ale s odpovědí váhá. "Spíme spolu v posteli, to je všechno. Nic víc mezi náma není." Přikývnu, ale chvilku mi trvá, než tomu uvěřím. Viděl jsem je, jak se k sobě chovají. Možná je to ale jen nějaká vlkodlačí vlastnost, kterou já neznám. Proměnil je jeden a ten samý vlkodlak, možná tím mezi nimi vytvořil určité pouto. Já svého alfu nikdy nepoznal. Dokonce ani teď, když jsem se přidal k Derekovi, ho jako svého vůdce neberu. Nevím, čím to je.</p><p>***</p><p>Po škole se sejdeme zase všichni u Dereka. "Ráno jsem byl tomu vlkodlakovi na stopě, ale pak jsem ho ztratil. Každopádně vím, že jde o muže, ale nechápu, co je zač. Kromě lidí zabíjí i zvířata. Zdá se, že jen tak pro radost. Našel jsem asi pět mrtvých srnek s prokousnutým krkem, určitě to bylo od vlkodlaka. Musíme si dávat pozor." Oznámí nám novinky Derek. "Co chceš dělat?" Zeptám se. "Musíme být připraveni. Potřebuju, abyste bojovali co nejlépe, tak rovnou začněte. Všichni tři mezi sebou, hned."</p><p>Podívám se na Ericu a Isaaca, kteří se okamžitě promění. Zdá se, že jsou na tyhle Derekovy tréninky zvyklí. Nezbývá mi nic jiného, než se přizpůsobit.</p><p>***</p><p>Přesně v osm zastavím před domem Allison a zazvoním na zvonek. Otevře její otec. "Dobře, že jsi tady. Mám pár novinek, pojď dovnitř." "Vlastně jsme chtěli jít s Allison na školní akci..." "To počká, no tak, pojď už." Popožene mě Chris. Následuju ho až do jeho pracovny, kde je i Allison. Podle jejího oblečení usuzuju, že i ji Chris zastavil na poslední chvíli.</p><p>"Ahoj." "Ahoj." Pozdravíme se, ale pusu jí raději nedám. Vím, že můj vztah s jejím otcem je stále na hraně kvůli tomu, že jsem vlkodlak.</p><p>"Mým lidem se podařilo zjistit pár důležitých novinek o našem vlkodlakovi. Zdá se, že není sám. Viděli ho, jak běhal po lese, zabil několik zvířat a pak nasedl do dodávky a zmizel." Vysvětlí Chris. "Proč by něco takového dělal? Vždyť to nedává smysl." Řeknu. "Vypadá to, že není sám. Mám takové podezření, že spolupracuje s lovci. Už jsem o tom slyšel, je to starý způsob, jak najít vlkodlaky a zbavit se jich. Lovci si jednoho vycvičí, přijedou do města, tam se na chvíli usadí, vlkodlak o sobě dá vědět a obvykle, když jsou v tom městě nějací jiní vlkodlaci, začnou po něm jít, protože si chrání své území. Lovci tak zjistí, kdo je vlkodlak, chytí je a pak už je osud vlkodlaka v jejich rukou." Jakmile to dořekne, ztuhne mi krev v žilách. "O něčem takovém mluvil i Derek. Říkal, že ho stopoval, ale pak se mu najednou ztratil. To mohlo znamenat, že nastoupil do toho karavanu..." "Kde je Derek teď?" Allison promluví poprvé od doby, co jsem tady. "Šel ho hledat." "Jsou s ním i ti dva?" Zeptá se Chris. "Ne, Erica a Isaac jsou na té školní párty, slíbil jsem jim, že tam za nimi přijdu." Informuju je. "Musíme se k nim co nejdřív dostat. Scotte, ty jeď pro ně, já a Allison najdeme Dereka. Rychle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kapitola 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Vždycky jsem litoval toho, že jsem nechodil na žádné oslavy, slavnosti, párty a podobné akce. Teď, když na jedné z nich jsem, si uvědomuji, že jsem vlastně zas o tolik nepřišel. Už asi hodinu sedím u baru, mám v sobě asi šestého panáka, ale pořád se cítím střízlivě. Na druhou stranu Erica si náramně užívá.</p><p>"Pojď si se mnou zatančit." Vyzve mě, když ke mně přijde z davu tančících lidí. "Asi na to nejsem. Neumím to." "Naučím tě to." Chytne mě za ruku a chtě nechtě mě vtáhne k ostatním. Ze začátku se necítím vůbec ve své kůži. Všude jsou lidi, kteří do mě naráží ze všech stran. Hluboko uvnitř ucítím, že se moje vlčí stránka začne probouzet k životu. Najednou mám sto chutí někomu něco udělat.</p><p>"Hej, jsi v pohodě?" Zeptá se Erica, když se konečně zastaví a otočí se ke mně. Skloním hlavu, aby nikdo neviděl moje vlkodlačí oči. "Jo, jasně, jenom..." Nedořeknu to. Erica mi zajede rukou do vlasů a začne mě líbat. Prvních pár sekund jsem v šoku, ale pak začnu spolupracovat. Nečekal jsem to, ale to neznamená, že nejsem příjemně překvapen.</p><p>"Isaacu! Erico!" Odtáhneme se od sebe, když uslyšíme naše jména. Rozhlédnu se a uvidím Scotta, jak stojí na jedné z židlí mává na nás. "Myslíš, že se zbláznil?" Zeptám se, když si ho všimne i Erica. "Jo, asi jo. Měli bychom zjistit, co chce." Ruku v ruce se protlačíme davem směrem ke Scottovi.</p><p>"Derek by mohl mít problém, musíme ho najít, rychle." Rozeběhne se k východu, aniž by se na nás ohlédl. Vůbec nevím, co se děje, ale společně s Ericou se rozeběhnu za ním.</p><p>Všichni tři nastoupíme do auta. Scott se rozjede tak rychle, až ucítím, jak se mi pohnou vnitřnosti. "Řekneš nám už konečně, o co vlastně jde?" Zeptám se trochu podrážděně. "Chris přišel na to, že ten vlkodlak, co tady pobíhá, spolupracuje s lovci. Snaží se vylákat vlkodlaky,aby je mohli lovci chytit." "A co s nimi pak udělají,když je chytí?" Zeptá se Erica. "To právě nikdo neví."</p><p>Když se začneme pomalu přibližovat k Derekovu domu, uvidíme nad lesem hustý kouř. "Co to, sakra,je?" Chce vědět Erica, ale místo odpovědi se dočká jen toho, že Scott ještě zrychlí.</p><p>Jakmile dojedeme na místo, uvidíme Derekův dům v plamenech. Okamžitě vystoupíme z auta. Celá scéna působí jako z nějakého hororu. "Derek a lovci jsou uvnitř!" Zařve z povzdálí nějaký muž ve středních letech. On i dívka vedle něj jsou vybaveni zbraněmi. Musí to být lovci. Ve snaze ochránit všechny ostatní se proměním a chystám se na ně zaútočit. Rozejdu se jejich směrem, ale dívka si mě všimne a šípem mě střelí do ramene. Zařvu bolestí. "Isaacu,ne! Ti jsou s námi!" Zavolá na mě Scott. O pár sekund později se z domu ozve Derekovo zavytí.</p><p>Já a Erica se na sebe podíváme. Naprosto synchronizovaně se rozběhneme k domu. Šíp si po cestě vytáhnu a zahodím, bolest skoro ani nevnímám. "Ne!" Někdo za námi zavolá, ale nezastaví nás to.</p><p>Vejdeme s Ericou do domu. Plameny šlehají všude kolem. Přes hustý kouř skoro nic nevidím. Oba se začneme dusit.</p><p>Pak uslyším ze sklepa nějaké zvuky. "Jsou ve sklepě." Řeknu Erice. Okamžitě tam zamíříme, ale rozpadající se části domu nám v tom zabraňují. "Pozor!" Upozorní mě vlkodlačice, ale nestihnu uhnout. Část vysoké skříně se rozpadne a trefí mě přímo do zad. Spadnu na zem a začnu hořet. Ucítím, jak oheň začne spalovat látku i kůži. Erica naštěstí duchapřítomně sundá ze zdi hasicí přístroj a celého mě jim postříká.</p><p>"Díky." Řeknu, když se plamenů zbavím. Převezmu od ní hasičák a začnu nám ním razit cestu k Derekovi.</p><p>Když vejdeme do sklepa, Derek leží v bezvědomí uprostřed místnosti a kolem něj jsou tři mrtvá pokousaná těla. Erica se k němu skloní a trochu s ním zatřese. "Dereku, musíš se probrat... No tak..." "Musíme ho odsud odtáhnout. Chytni ho za nohy." Erica udělá, co řeknu. Zvedneme ho ze země, ale oba jsme tak nadýchaní kouře, že s ním sotva pohneme.</p><p>Kousek od nás se zřítí strop, čímž nám znepřístupní východ. Podívám se na Ericu. Z jejího výrazu jde jasně vyčíst, že ví, co to znamená. A pak se zřítí ještě další část. Na poslední chvíli si stihnu zakrýt hlavu, ale pak už nevím vůbec o ničem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kapitola 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott</p><p>"Tady je další!" Zavolám na záchranáře, který okamžitě přinese nosítka a naloží Isaaca. "Ještě dýchá, ale hodně slabě. Musí okamžitě do nemocnice. Jedeme." Rozhodne záchranář. "Jsou tam ještě další?" Zeptá se druhý doktor. "Ne, tohle je všechno." Odpovím. "Tak fajn, jedeme!" Zavře za sebou dveře sanitky a za hluku sirén odjedou.</p><p>Dům se díky práci hasičů postupně daří hasit, ale je na první pohled jasné, že už nikdy nebude obyvatelný. "Udělali jsme, co jsme mohli, teď už je všechno v rukou záchranářů. Měl bys jet domů, Scotte. Trochu se prospi." Řekne Chris, ale já zavrtím hlavou. "Pojedu za nimi do nemocnice. Máma má službu." "Pojedu s tebou." Přidá se Allison. Chris se chystá něco namítnout, ale nakonec usoudí, že by to stejně nemělo smysl.</p><p>Já a Allison nasedneme do auta. Chvíli po tom, co se rozjedu, začne brečet. "Allison..." "Proč to udělali? Muselo jim být jasné, že je to sebevražda..." "Derek je jejich alfa. Udělali by pro něj cokoliv." Vysvětlím. "Erica je mrtvá a Isaac bude možná taky. Byli nevinní. Jenom Derek bude žít. Ten, co si to nejmíň zaslouží... Tohle není fér." Podám jí kapesník, který vděčně přijme. </p><p>Derek byl při vědomí v ten moment, kdy se ho podařilo dostat na čerstvý vzduch. Jeho schopnost uzdravit se byla díky Isaacovi, Erice a částečně i mě hodně silná. Záchranářům jsme proto museli říct, že Isaac a Erica byli ti, co byli v domě uvěznění a že se je Derek pokusil zachránit. Pravdivá verze by znamenala mnoho otázek.</p><p>Sotva vejdeme do nemocnice, moje máma se k nám rozběhne. "Scotte, Allison, jste v pořádku? Dovezli Dereka a nějakého chlapce, jsou oba popálení." "Jsme v pořádku, mami." Uvědomím si, že ani jeden z nás nevypadá, že by byl v pořádku. Oba jsme potrhaní a špinaví. "Allison,radši tě ošetřím. Tahle rána by se mohla zanítit, pojď se mnou." Allison se na mě podívá a já přikývnu. "Jen jdi." </p><p>Když obě odejdou, zamířím tam, kde si myslím, že by Isaac mohl být. "Scotte..." Zavolá na mě Derek a zvedne se ze židle. Přijdu k němu a v tu chvíli nemám slov. Nevím, jestli mám být šťastný, že je v pořádku, nebo mu mám pořádně vynadat za to, že kvůli němu přišla jedna mladá holka o život. </p><p>"Děkuju." Řekne zcela nečekaně. "Vím, že jste mě tam mohli nechat..." "Nejsem tu kvůli tobě, jsem tu kvůli Isaacovi. Má popáleniny nejvyššího stupně na osmdesáti procentech těla a to jenom proto, že tě chtěl zachránit." "Já vím!" Řekne až moc nahlas. "Chci mu pomoct." Dodá už potichu. "Pomůžeš mu nejvíc, když se od něj budeš držet dál. Nech ho na pokoji." "Je můj beta, nemůžu ho nechat být." </p><p>Najednou se ve mně zvedne taková vlna energie, až to nezvládnu ovlivnit a proměním se. "Nech ho být, rozumíš!?" Řeknu nejvýhružněji, jak jen dovedu. Derek udělá krok dozadu a já uslyším, jak mu překvapením poskočí srdce. "To snad není možné..." Řekne potichu, čímž mě trochu vykolejí. To ho tak překvapilo, že se dokážu naštvat? </p><p>"Jsi alfa." Řekne a natočí mě ke skleněným dveřím tak, abych viděl svůj odraz. Má pravdu, místo modrých nebo žlutých očí mám červené.</p><p>Zatřesu hlavou a proměním se zpátky. "Jak je to možné?" "Občas se to stane... Měl jsem to tušit už od začátku. To, jak jsi pořád odmítal se přidat ke smečce... Potřebuješ svou vlastní." Vysvětlí. "Ale to je..." Dveře od operačního sálu se otevřou a doktor vyjde ven.</p><p>"Jak je na tom Isaac, bude v pořádku?" Vyhrkne na něj okamžitě Derek. "Jste rodinný příslušník?" "Ne, ale..." "V tom případě vám nemůžu o jeho zdravotním stavu nic sdělit. Je mi líto." Doktor nás obejde a dál  pokračuje chodbou, až vejde do jedné z místností </p><p>Netrvá dlouho a z té samé místnosti vyběhne moje máma. "Isaac je v kómatu, ale bude žít." Řekne a mně i Derekovu se viditelně uleví. "Díky, mami. Kde je Allison?" "Byla z toho všeho trochu mimo, dala jsem jí prášky na spaní. Můžeš za ní jít, pojď, ukážu ti pokoj." Máma mi naznačí, abych ji následoval. Rozejdu se za ní a Dereka nechám samotného.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kapitola 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>"Isaacu, slyšíš mě? Musíš se probudit. No tak, Isaacu..." Ucítím, jak mě někdo mírně popleskává po tvářích a pak silnou bolest, která mi projede celým tělem. "Začíná se probírat. Otevři oči, Isaacu." Nějaký ženský hlas na mě promluví, ale nedokážu si vůbec vybavit, komu patří.</p><p>Pomalu s velkou námahou otevřu oči. Několikrát za sebou mrknu, aby si trochu přivykly ostrému světlu. "Probral se. Vítej zpátky." S vypětím všech sil zaostřím na tři postavy stojící u mé postele. Jednu ženu, Scotta a tu dívku, co na mě vystřelila šíp. </p><p>"Jak je ti?" Zeptá se Scott. Chtěl bych mu odpovědět, ale nejde to. "Chvíli potrvá, než bude moct mluvit. Má v sobě silné prášky." Vysvětlí žena, pravděpodobně doktorka. "Můžu mu vzít trochu bolesti, mohlo by mu to pomoct." Řekne Scott a chytí mě za ruku. Za pár sekund ucítím, jak bolest ustupuje. </p><p>"Co... Se...sta..." Řeknu skoro neslyšně, ale Scott zareaguje. "Před dvěma týdny skupina lovců a vlkodlaka zaútočila na Dereka a jeho dům. Ty a Erica jste ho zachránili, ale byl jsi tak popálený, že tě museli držet dva týdny v umělém spánku. Budeš v pořádku." Nezmůžu se na další otázku ani na žádnou jinou reakci. Uvnitř v hlavě se mi ale vybavoví obrazy a já si začnu vzpomínat.</p><p>"Potřebuje klid, můžete za ním zajít zase zítra." Řekne doktorka a pomalu je začne směřovat ke dveřím. Sotva odejdou, znovu mě přemůže spánek.</p><p>***</p><p>"Ále, vidím, že jsi vzhůru. To je dost, spal jsi čtrnáct hodin." Řekne ta samá doktorka, která tady byla i minule. "Je mi líp." Odpovím téměř normálním hlasem. "To je dobře. Ještě pořád mě překvapuje, jak rychle s vlkodlaci dokážou uzdravit." Řekne jakoby nic. Zadívám se na ni a ona mi věnuje nechápavý pohled, ale pak se začne smát. "Promiň, ty asi nevíš, kdo jsem. Jmenuju se Melissa McCall. Jsem Scottova matka a vím o všem, co se v tomhle městě děje, pokud víš, co tím myslím." Zkontroluje jeden z přístrojů, na který jsem napojený a něco na něm upraví. "Jo, chápu." Překvapuje mě, že skutečnost o vlkodlacích a to, že její syn je jedním z nich bere s takovým nadhledem. "Mohla byste zavolat Dereka?" "Kde je Erica?" Zeptám se. I když to na ní nejde poznat, díky svým smyslům vycítím, že je něco špatně.</p><p>"Podívej, Isaacu..." Odmlčí se a sedne si ke mně na postel. "Erica měla taková zranění, se kterými se nedalo nic dělat. Byla mrtvá, když záchranáři přijeli." Řekne soucitně a chvíli mě nechá, abych tu novou informaci vstřebal. Do očí se mi nahrnou slzy, ale nedovolím jim, aby si našly cestu ven. "A co Derek?" "Odjel z města a nikomu neřekl kam." Její další slova mě raní ještě o něco víc. Erica mi byla blízká, ale to, že je Derek pryč, je pro mě daleko horší. Teď už nemám nic a nikoho, dokonce nemám ani kde bydlet. "Díky, že jste mi to řekla... Vážně nikdo neví, kde je? To nikomu ani nebere telefon?" Zeptám se zoufale. </p><p>Melissa mě zlehka chytne za ruku. "Nehledej ho. On za to nestojí." "Já nemám jinou možnost." Doktorka mě pustí a vstane. "Vždycky je jiná možnost. Scott a já jsme se domluvili, že můžeš bydlet u nás... Na nájmu se domluvíme." Ještě před tím, než dojde ke dveřím, se ohlédne a mrkne na mě. Nezmůžu se na jediné slovo.</p><p>***</p><p>Když přijde den mého propuštění z nemocnice, Scott za mnou přijde hned ráno. "Máš sbaleno?" Zeptá se, když nikde v pokoji nevidí žádnou tašku ani věci. "Vzhledem k tomu, že veškeré moje oblečení i věci uhořely v Derekově domě, řekl bych, že tohle zapomenuté triko a kalhoty po nějakém pacientovi jsou momentálně to jediné, co mám." "Jasně, promiň..." Omluví se Scott. "Tak můžeme vyrazit?" Zeptá se. "Myslím, že jo..." </p><p>Společně vyjdeme z nemocnice a zamíříme k parkovišti, kde už na nás čeká u auta Scottova matka. "Jak se cítíš, Isaacu?" Zeptá se, když všichni nasedneme. "Jako bych vůbec popálený nebyl. Je to v pohodě." Odpovím po pravdě. "To ráda slyším." Nastartuje a vyjede. "Ještě než dorazíme domů, chtěla jsem jsem ti říct pár věcí. Není to velký dům,ale je v něm pokoj pro hosty,který teď bude patřit tobě,ale chci, aby ses tam cítil jako doma. Už víš,že vím o všech těch vlkodlačích věcech,ale to neznamená, že je v domě toleruju. Jo a taky nesnesu žádné rvačky,jak v domě,tak mimo dům, jasné?" "Ano, paní McCallová." Odsouhlasím. "Ještě něco... Říkej mi Melliso a tykej mi. Teď jsme rodina." Její poslední věta na mě zrovna moc nezapůsobí,ale nechám si to pro sebe. "Dobře, Melliso." </p><p>***</p><p>Je pozdě večer. Ležím ve své nové posteli a pozoruju strop. Nemůžu usnout,i když se o to snažím už asi hodinu a půl. Tenhle dům a celková atmosféra,co tady panuje,mi připomíná mé dětství, kdy jsme ještě žili jako normální rodina. Samozřejmě, že se tady necítím jako doma, jsem tu jen pár hodin,ale Scott i Melissa dělají všechno pro to, abych se cítil přinejmenším v pohodě.</p><p>Ozve se klepání na dveře. "Jo?" "Promiň, slyšel jsem že ještě nespíš." Řekne Scott, když otevře. "Ne, ještě nespím... Děje se něco?" Sednu si na posteli a rozsvítím lampičku. Scott vejde do pokoje a zavře za sebou dveře. "Jenom jsem ti chtěl říct, že je mi líto, čím vším sis musel projít. Tehdy jsme spolu nezačali úplně nejlíp..." "To je v pohodě. Byl jsem... Jiný. Až teď vidím,co se z nás Derek snažil udělat." Řeknu popravdě. "Jo,Derek nebyl zrovna alfa roku." Dodá Scott. "Je tu taková jedna věc... Nevím úplně přesně, jak se to stalo, ale já jsem teď taky alfa." Řekne a na znamení toho,že nelže, mu oči zazáří červenou barvou. Zůstanu jen překvapeně zírat.</p><p>"Pochopil bych, kdybys nechtěl být můj beta, ale říkal jsem si, že se tě zkusím zeptat." Přikývnu. "Díky za nabídku, ale asi si to musím nechat projít hlavou." "Jasně, v pohodě. Víš, kde mě když tak najdeš. Nebudu tě rušit." Zmizí stejně rychle, jako přišel. Teď už vím s jistotou, že neusnu. Mám nad čím přemýšlet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kapitola 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott</p><p>Už je to pár dnů, co jsem Isaacovi nabídl, že bych se mohl stát jeho vůdcem, ale ještě pořád mi na to neodpověděl. "Zeptej se ho znova." Poradí mi Allison a lehne si na břicho, zatímco já ležím v její posteli na zádech. "Nechci se vnucovat." "Dělal bys to přece pro jeho dobro. Ty nejsi jako Derek, nejde ti o moc." Nenuceně si začnu hrát s jejíma vlasama. "Já vím, ale Isaac mi nevěří. Mám pocit, že ho zradilo až moc lidí. Je to samotář." "Měli bychom ho brát víc mezi sebe. Stiles a Lydie by si taky mohli zvyknout." Přikývnu a dám jí pusu. "Máš pravdu, mohli bychom to zkusit." Podívám se na hodiny a povzdechnu si. "Budu muset jít, tvůj táta se za chvíli vrátí." "Ještě nechoď..." Zažadoní Allison,ale oba víme, že pro nás dva je čas neúprosný. Jeho otec sice slíbil, že mě nezabije, ale to ještě neznamená, že má můj vztah s jeho dcerou zelenou. To ani zdaleka ne. "Uvidíme se zítra ve škole." Dlouze ji políbím na rozloučenou a pak už vyskočím oknem ven.</p><p>Když dojdu domů, uslyším z kuchyně mámin hlas. První něco říká a pak se začne i smát. V ten moment ucítím vlkodlačí pach, který ale rozhodně nepatří Isaacovi.</p><p>Rychle vejdu do kuchyně, kde uvidím sedět nějakého muže. "Scotte, dobře, že jsi doma. Tohle je Peter. Doufám, že nevadí, že jsem ho pozvala k nám domů na večeři." "Zdravím, Scotte. Hodně jsem o tobě slyšel." Řekne muž vlkodlak. "Mami, můžeme si promluvit?" "Ale jistě, zlato. Co potřebuješ?" Sám na sobě ucítím, jak se mi začne zrychlovat tep. Nemám z něho vůbec dobrý pocit. "Kde je Isaac?" Zeptám se. "To nevím, neviděla jsem ho. Nedáš si s námi večeři?" Nabídne mi máma a ten muž,  Peter, se okamžitě zapojí. "Skvělý nápad, pojď k nám, Scotte." Něco v jeho výrazu mi napoví, že pokud se k nim nepřipojím, mohlo by se něco hodně špatného stát. "Tak dobře..." Řeknu a sednu si ke stolu. "Nachystám ti taky večeři. Omluvíte mě na chvíli?" Máma vstane od stolu a vejde do kuchyně.</p><p>"Kdo jste zač?" Zeptám se okamžitě. "Jsem to, co ty. Pravý alfa. Přišel jsem sem hned, jak jsem se o tobě dozvěděl." Odpoví. "Co po mně chcete?" "To je jednoduché, Scotte. Chci, aby ses přidal k nám. Nás pravých alf je jen minimum, ale když už se někdo takový najde, tak se k nám přidá. Máme svou vlastní smečku, jsme prakticky neporazitelní." Řekne s hrdostí v hlase. "Nepřidám se k žádné vaší smečce. Patřím sem." Peter se ke mně trochu nahne. "Pokud nebudeš jedním z nás, tvá matka a Isaac už by se nemuseli dožít zítřka. Co si vybereš teď, Scotte? Zachráníš své blízké, nebo zůstaneš a já všechny zabiju?" </p><p>"Tak, tady to máš. Když tak si to trochu přisol." Řekne máma, když přede mě postaví jídlo. "Všechno v pořádku?" Zeptá se. "V naprostém, má drahá. Že ano, Scotte?" Přikývnu a vezmu si do ruky příbor. Celé vnitřnosti mám stažené. Ať už je ten chlap jakkoliv divný, jsem si jistý, že by mu nedělalo problém doopravdy někomu ublížit.</p><p>Najednou mi zcela nečekaně zazvoní mobil. Podívám se, kdo mi volá, ale na obrazovce se mi ukáže neznámé číslo. "Klidně to vem, na nás se neohlížej." Řekne Peter. Hned je mi jasné, ať už mi volá kdokoliv, chce, abych to zvednul.</p><p>Odejdu od stolu a potvrdím hovor. "Scotte, slyšíme se?" Ozve se neznámý hlas. "Jo, slyšíme..." "Tak mě dobře poslouchej. Mám tady tvého kamaráda Isaaca. Přijď ke škole, pokud chceš, aby přežil. Hned teď. Své matce neříkej, co se děje." Rozkáže mi hlas v telefonu. "Chci Isaaca slyšet." "Jak je libo." Na chvíli slyším v mobilu jen šramot, který ale nakonec protne výkřik. Isaacův výkřik.</p><p>"Dobře, dobře... Budu tam, jenom mu neubližujte, jasné?" Na druhé straně se ozve jen rychlé pravidelné pípání. Ten člověk musel zavěsit.</p><p>Vrátím se zpátky do kuchyně. Srdce mám až v krku, ale snažím se působit normálně. "Večeře se asi nezúčastním, musím ještě ke Stilesovi..." "Zrovna jsem říkal tvojí matce, že už budu muset jít. Můžu tě tam hodit." Nabídne mi Peter s přehnanou milostí v hlase. "To nebude..." Všimnu si, jak se mu v očích objeví záblesk červené a pochopím. "To by bylo fajn, díky." "Tak tedy pojďme. Děkuji moc za večeři, Melliso, bylo to výborné." Řekne mé matce, která se nad komplimentem usměje. "To vůbec nestojí za řeč. Tak zase někdy jindy. A Scotte, mám ještě službu, nečekej mě." Řekne skoro ve dveřích. Polknu a kývnu. "Jasně, mami." "Tak už pojďme." Pobídne mě Peter a společně nastoupíme do auta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kapitola 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek</p><p>Vracím se do Beacon Hills. Dozvěděl jsem se, že smečka pravých alf objevila Scotta. Nikdy jsem neměl odjet, měl jsem ho varovat. Teď už je pozdě. Vím, že jsou ve městě.</p><p>Opakovaně se snažím Scottovi volat, ale nebere mi to. Zastavím u jeho domu, vystoupím z auta a zaklepu na dveře. Ani tam se nikdo neozývá, dokonce z domu ani nikoho neslyším. Pozorně se rozhlédnu kolem, jestli neuvidím nějaké stopy. Jedna ze schopností pravých alf je ta, že dokážou maskovat svůj pach. Můžu se snažit, jak chci, ale i kdyby tu někdo byl, neucítím nic.</p><p>Jediné, co mi zbývá, je zavýt. Schovám se do stínů tak, aby mě neviděli okolní sousedi a zavyju z plných plic. Za pár sekund se ozve odezva. Je to slabý hlas, ale vím, že patří Isaacovi. Zdá se, že má problémy, ale vím, kde ho hledat.</p><p>Zastavím u školy a vběhnu do budovy. Rovnou zamířím do chlapeckých šaten, kde najdu Isaaca ležet zbitého a svázaného na zemi. "Dereku..." "Už jsi v pohodě." Kleknu si k němu a zpřetrhám provazy. Jsou napuštěné omějem, ale nevnímám to.</p><p>"Co ti udělali?" Zeptám se, když ho rozvážu. Je celý od krve, ale pokud měl nějaké rány, už se stihly zahojit. "To nevím..." Odpoví a začne usínat. V tu chvíli je mi to jasné. "Zdrogovali tě. Museli ti dát oměj. Isaacu..." Několikrát ho popleskám po tvářích, až otevře oči. "Dali ti injekci?" "Jooo...." Potvrdí. "Dobře, bude chvilku trvat, než to vyprchá. Pojď, dostaneme tě do auta."</p><p>Po několika nevydařených pokusech, kdy jsem se ho snažil udržet na nohách, to vzdávám. Vezmu ho do náručí a do auta ho donesu. Položím ho na zadní sedačky, sám pak usednu za volant a rozjedu se.</p><p>Není moc možností, kam bych mohl jet. Můj dům je spálený na uhel a ke Scottovi domů se nedostanu. Se zfetovaným vlkodlakem na zadním sedadle toho taky moc nezmůžu, takže moje první zastávka bude nemocnice.</p><p>Zaparkuju a zamknu auto s Isaacem uvnitř. Vejdu do nemocnice, kde skoro okamžitě narazím na Scottovu matku. "Melisso!" Zavolám na ni. "Dereku!? Co tady děláš? Myslela jsem, že..." "Na to teď není čas, mám špatné zprávy. Myslím si, že smečka pravých alf unesla Scotta." Vysvětlím rychle. "Cože?!" Zhrozí se Melissa a rukou si zakryje ústa. "Dělají to tak, slyšel jsem o tom. Většinou vyhrožují, že zabijou jejich blízké. Kdy jsi Scotta viděla naposledy?" Melissa začne brečet, že není schopná mi ani odpovědět. "Soustřeď se! Musíme ho najít." "Byl doma, večeřel se mnou a s Peterem. Pak ho vezl ke Stilesovi..." "Kdo ho vezl ke Stilesovi, ten Peter?" Melissa přikývne a rozpláče se ještě víc. "Dobře, podívej se, mám v autě Isaaca. Pravděpodobně mu někdoz té smečky dal oměj. Je jako zfetovaný, nemůžu ho vzít s sebou." "Vezmu nějaký vozík a naložíme ho..." Otře si slzy a během chvilky sežene vozík.</p><p>Když se nám podaří přemístit Isaaca do jednoho z nemocničních pokojů, slíbím Melisse, že udělám všechno pro to, abych Scotta našel. Pak sednu do auta zamířím k Argentům.</p><p>Dveře mi otevře Allison. "Dereku?" "Je tvůj otec doma?" Zeptám se. Nikdy jsem neměl možnost s Allison mluvit, ale ani po tom zrovna netoužím. Už teď z ní cítím nenávist.</p><p>"Co se děje? Kdo to je?" Zeptá se Chris a pak se objeví ve dveřích. "Jde o Scotta. Vypadá to, že ho smečka pravých alf donutila, aby se k nim přidal. Musíme ho najít." "Panebože..." Uslyším, jak Allison několikrát přeskočí srdce. "Kdy se to stalo?" Zeptá se Chris. "Může to být tak pár hodin." "Dobře, jedeme." Na chvíli se ztratí v domě, aby si vzal zbraně a další výbavu. "Pojedu s váma." Řekne Allison. "Ani náhodou. Ty zůstaneš tady." "Ale tati, nemůžu jen tak sedět doma, když je Scott v nebezpečí!" Zaprotestuje. "Pokud chceš být užitečná, postarej se o Isaaca. Je v nemocnici, ty alfy ho zdrogovaly omějem." Navrhnu. "Ale..." "Jedeme." Přeruší ji Chris. Oba nasedneme do auta vydáme se hledat Scotta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kapitola 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Probudím se se srdcem až v krku. Ještě nemám ani pořádně otevřené oči, ale už sedím na posteli a zhluboka oddechuju. Rozhlédnu se kolem sebe a uvědomím si, že jsem v nemocničním pokoji. Je mi to jedno. Hlavně, že tady není otec. Ještě snad nebyla noc, abych o něm neměl noční můry.</p><p>Opatrně vstanu z postele, ale nohy mě skoro nenesou. Přidržím se postele, okraje stolu a pak celý vláčný vyjdu z pokoje. Trochu se mi zamotá hlava, tak radši zůstanu stát na místě.</p><p>"Isaacu..." Uslyším známý hlas a pak mě něčí ruce začnou přidržovat. "Měl bys ještě ležet." "Co se to se mnou stalo?" Zeptám se Melissy. "Derek říkal, že tě zdrogovali. Pamatuješ si něco ze včerejšího večera?" "Ani moc ne." Řeknu popravdě. Přijde mi, jako bych měl mozek úplně vygumovaný. "Říkala jsi něco o Derekovi? Je zpátky?" "Jo, to jsem." Ozve se kousek za námi. "Jak je na tom?" Zeptá se Melissy. "Nic si nepamatuje, ale jinak by to mohl zvládnout. Ještě je... Uvolněný." Vysvětlí. "Dobře, už to s ním zvládnu. Pojď, jdeme."</p><p>Nemám ani čas na to, abych se vzpamatoval a Derek mě už vede ven nemocniční chodbou. "Řekneš mi konečně, co tady děláš a co se včera stalo?" Zeptám se spíš jen proto, aby řeč nestála. Nějak se nemůžu přinutit, aby mě to opravdu zajímalo. "Scotta včera donutila smečka pravých alf, aby s nimi odešel. Kdyby se k nim nepřidal, zabili by jeho blízké. Tebe použili jako rukojmí, řekněme. Dali ti oměj, který je pro vlkodlaky jedovatý. Trochu tě to zdrogovalo, ale budeš v pohodě."</p><p>Pomůže mi nasednout na místo spolujezdce a dokonce mi i zapne pás. "Tak to je pěkně na prd..." Zhodnotím celou situaci a pohodlně se usadím v sedačce.</p><p>Derek po chvilce řízení zastaví u nějakého domu. Oba vystoupíme, já s jeho pomocí a dojdeme až ke dveřím, které se otevřou dřív, než stihneme zazvonit nebo zaklepat. "Vezmi ho do mé pracovny." Řekne muž, kterého jsem už kdysi viděl, když hořel Derekův dům. Slabě zavrčím. Nemůžu si pomoct, ale něco se mi na něm nelíbí. "Nech toho." Řekne Derek a pomůže mi se dostat do již zmíněné pracovny, kde mě posadí ke stolu. Vděčně se o ten stůl opřu.</p><p>Derek začne s mužem, který se podle všeho jmenuje Chris, řešit nějaký plán cesty, stopy a všechno, co by mohlo naznačovat přítomnost smečky alf. Po chvilce je přestanu vnímat a ztratím se ve vlastních myšlenkách. Dokonce natolik, že usnu vsedě u stolu.</p><p>Když se znovu proberu, opět jsem v autě, ale tentokrát už se cítím o dost líp. Narovnám se na sedadle a spravím si pás, si kterého jsem se prvotřídně zamotal. "Už je ti líp?" Zeptá se Derek. "Jo, jsem v pohodě... Kam to jedeme?" "Chris si myslí, že by smečka mohla být v LA. Musíme tam dojet, není jiná možnost, jak to zjistit." Podívám se z okna, ale přes tmu nejde vůbec poznat, kde bychom vůbec mohli být. "Co si myslíš, že se Scottem udělají?" Zeptám se. "Pravděpodobně mu neudělají nic. Ne fyzicky. Ale mohli by ho změnit natolik, že by to už vůbec nebyl on. Rozhodně mu ale nikdy nedovolí vrátit se zpátky." "Co chceš dělat?" Derek zůstane mlčet, až to vypadá, že mi neodpoví. "První ho musíme najít, pak se uvidí." Když to řekne takhle, je mi jasné, že žádný plán na záchranu ještě nemá.</p><p>"Chris a Allison jedou za náma. Pokud chceme Scotta zachránit, musíme s nimi spolupracovat, rozumíš?" Upozorní mě. "Nevadí mi. Skoro je neznám." "Seznámíte se." Řekne Derek a zajede na parkoviště. "Proč zastavujeme?" "Kvůli večeři. Chovej se slušně." Vystoupíme a počkáme na Argenty.</p><p>"Měl by tu být někde nějaký bufet. Už je to dlouho, co jsem tu byl naposled." Řekne Chris. "Porozhlédneme se tu. Měli bychom se někde ubytovat na noc." Navrhne Derek a Allison vzápětí ukáže na nějakou budovu. "Tohle vypadá jako hotel."</p><p>Ubytujeme se všichni čtyři v jednom apartmánu se dvěmi ložnicemi a jedním pokojem. Chris a Derek se rozhodli jít spát hned, po asi pětihodinovém řízení se ani není čemu divit. Chris si zabral jednu ložnici s tím, že Allison bude mít druhou, já budu mít obývák a Derek si ustlal na balkóně. Mám pocit, že soustavná společnost mu nedělá zrovna dobře, proto se rozhodl se od nás ostatních trochu distancovat.</p><p>Vyjdu z koupelny a překvapí mě, že Allison ještě sedí u malého psacího stolu. "Rozhodla ses ponocovat?" Zeptám se jí. "To ty si dáváš sprchu v jednu ráno." "Já jsem spal celý den." A na to, že bych měl spát znovu, se opravdu necítím. "To máš pravdu. Byl jsi pořádně sjetý. Asi bych to taky potřebovala..." Poslední větu řekne skoro úplně potichu. Rozhodnu se tomu nevěnovat pozornost, ale když uslyším, že začne trochu popotahovat, nedá mi to. "Bude v pohodě. Najdeme ho." Řeknu, protože nevím, jak jinak bych ji měl uklidnit.</p><p>Allison přikývne a slzy si rychle otře. Sednu si na gauč a tak trochu doufám, že odejde, ale ona se ani nehne. "Musím ho jít hledat. Nemůžu tu jen tak sedět a nic nedělat." Z ničeho nic se zvedne a skoro vyběhne ze dveří.</p><p>Chvíli zůstanu sedět, ale pak mi něco řekne, že bych měl jít za ní. Během chvilky ji doběhnu. "Nemusíš chodit se mnou." Řekne sebejistě. "Jsme v cizím městě uprostřed noci. Vím, že se umíš bránit, ale budu se cítit líp, když půjdu s tebou. Procházka mi nevadí." "Máš o mě strach?" Zeptá se podívá se na mě. "Tvůj otec je lovec vlkodlaků. Kdyby se ti něco stalo, asi by mi moc nepoděkoval, pokud by zjistil, že jsem tě mohl chránit." "Už je mi to jasné." Odpoví Allison.</p><p>Chvíli jdeme mlčky vedle sebe. Nevím, o čem s ní m mám mluvit, nebo spíš ani nevím, jak s normální lidskou holkou začít mluvit. S Ericou to bylo jiné, byla vlkodlak a byli jsme z jedné smečky. S ní jsem se cítil přirozeně.</p><p>"Scott měl pravdu." Řekne Allison po chvilce. "A v čem?" "Říkal, že jsi tichý a že si od ostatních držíš odstup. Chtěl ti pomoct, aby ses začlenil mezi nás." Odpoví. "Nemám s lidma dobré zkušenosti. Když jsem si byl s někým blízký, pak jsem o ně přišel." Sotva to dořeknu, okamžitě se mi ve vzpomínkách objeví máma a Camden, potom i Erica a částečně Derek se Scottem. "To je mi líto." Řekne Allison a já vycítím, že to myslí upřímně. "Táta mě učil, že jsou vlkodlaci společenství vůdči členům své smečky. Že bety mají ke svému alfovi tak silný vztah, jako mají rodiče se svými dětmi, možná i silnější... Derek je ještě pořád tvůj alfa, ne?" Zeptá se. "Jo, to je, ale on není zrovna otcovský typ." Allison se trochu usměje. "To máš asi pravdu."</p><p>Po asi půl hodině se vrátíme zpátky do hotelu. Allison se se mnou rozloučí a zavře se ve své ložnici. Já si lehnu na gauč a ještě než zavřu oči, proletí mi hlavou myšlenka, že když Allison věří Scott, možná bych mohl taky. Ale to až časem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kapitola 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Když se vzbudím, Derek ani Isaac s námi nejsou a táta sedí nad nějakou mapou. "Dobré ráno." Pozdravím ho a dám si vařit vodu na čaj. "Dobré... Vyspala ses?" "Mohlo by to být lepší. Kde jsou ti dva?" Zeptám se a sednu si i s čajem ke stolu. "Šli lovit do lesa." "Lovit?" Táta přikývne. "Pokud tady jsou nějací vlkodlaci, pár mrtvých zvířat by je mohlo vylákat. Třeba by nám mohli říct něco víc."</p><p>Než stihnu odpovědět, oba vlkodlaci se vrátí. "Jak to šlo?" Chce vědět otec. "Skolili jsme dva jeleny, moc zvířat tady není. Bude to muset stačit." Řekne Derek a vejde do koupelny.</p><p>"Jsi v pohodě?" Zeptám se Isaaca. Vypadá nějak... Jinak. "Jo, právě jsme zubama zabili dvě zvířata... Je to super." Sedne si naproti mně a vezme si ze stolu jablko.</p><p>"Kde jste včera by dva byli?" Zeptá se nečekaně táta. S Isaacem se na sebe podíváme, ale nakonec odpovím já. "Šli jsme se projít. Trochu si vyčistit hlavu." Nevím, jak je možné, že to zjistil a proč ho to vůbec zajímá, ale naštěstí jen přikývne.</p><p>***</p><p>Celý den probíhal naprosto v klidu. Prošli jsme snad celé město, ale po vlkodlacích nebylo ani stopy. Začínám mít strach, že Scotta nenajdeme. Už teď mi chybí. Několikrát jsem se mu snažila dovolat a poslala jsem mu zprávy, ať nám zanechá nějakou stopu, abychom ho mohli najít, ale je to marné. Vypadá to, jakoby se po něm slehla zem.</p><p>Začíná se stmívat, takže je ten nejlepší čas vydat se do lesa. "Máš všechno? Šípy, dýky, paralyzér..." Zeptá se táta. "Jo, jsem připravená." "Allison, jestli se na to necítíš, můžeš zůstat v hotelu." Ujistí mě, ale jen zavrtím hlavou. "Scott je můj přítel, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne. Je mi jedno, co budu muset překonat, abych mu pomohla." Táta na to zřejmě nemá co říct, místo toho mi podá ještě jednu sadu šípů. "Pro jistotu." Dodá. "Tak můžeme?" Zeptá se Derek. Všichni postupně přikývneme.</p><p>Když přijedeme k lesu, rozdělíme se. Otec a Derek se vydají každý svou vlastní cestou, zatímco já musím na tátovo přání zůstat s Isaacem. "Stejně je divné, že nám pomáháte. Jste lovci "  Řekne po chvilce, když se rozdělíme. "Byl bys radši, kdybychom vás chtěli zabít?" "Ne, to ne... Myslím, že cítím krev." Oznámí mi a celý se narovná, asi aby lépe zavětřil pach. "Čí krev?" "Nevím, ještě to neumím rozeznat... Ale lidská ani vlkodlačí to podle mě není... Nelekni se, potřebuju vlčí oči." Podívám se na něj zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se mu z modrých očí stanou zvířecí žluté. Vždycky mě to úplně fascinuje.</p><p>"Jde to odsud." Zahne doprava a já ho následuju. Po několika metrech se k něčemu skloní. "Cítil jsi mrtvého zajíce?" Zeptám se. "Něco ho pokousalo. Je to hodně čerstvé." </p><p>Kousek od nás zaslechnu podivné zavrčení. Isaac nechá zajíce zajícem a narovná se. "Slyšela jsi to?" "Jo..." Potvrdím. Z hustého lesa se začnou ozývat kroky. Isaac se promění a o sekundu později na nás zaútočí nějaké zvíře. Náš vlkodlak si stoupne přede mě, takže celý útok schytá sám. Zvíře ho povalí na zem a začne boj. Isaac a puma se do sebe zamotají tak, že i když mám nachystaný luk a šíp, netroufnu si vystřelit, abych netrefila Isaaca. Ten několikrát zařve, když se mu drápy šelmy zaseknou do masa. Pak se ale zvíře nečekaně složí k zemi. Neváhám a dvěma šípy ho střelím.</p><p>Když se zvíře chvíli nehýbe, podívám se na Isaaca. Skloní se k pumě a já si všimnu, že je ještě pořád ve vlkodlačí podobě. "Isaacu?" Oslovím ho nejistě. Je celý od krve, ať už té svojí nebo zvířecí. Pak mi dojde, že pumu pravděpodobně zakousl.</p><p>Podívá se na mě a postupně se začne vracet do lidské podoby. Dojdu k němu a dám mu ruku na rameno. "Jsi v pořádku?" "Budu. Jen to triko už to má za sebou." Má pravdu. Většina látky z něj visí. Je docela sexy.  Proběhne mi hlavou, ale hned se tu myšlenku snažím zahnat. "Potřebuješ to vydezinfikovat, jinak se ti to nezahojí. Vrátíme se na hotel, táta s sebou nosí celou lékárničku. Pojď." "A co Derek a Chris?" Řekne. "Pošleme jim zprávu, že jsme se museli vrátit. Přečtou si to, až se vrátí k autu. Pojď." Chytnu ho za ruku a pár metrů ho držím, dokud si nejsem jistá, že mě bude následovat. Nijak proti tomu neprotestuje. Nevím proč, ale mám u toho radost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kapitola 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Allison zaparkuje před hotelem a v tu chvíli mi dojde jedna věc. "Takhle z toho auta vystoupit nemůžu. Všichni si budou myslet, že jsem přinejmenším sériový vrah." Allison si mě prohlédne. "No... To máš pravdu. Počkej, podívám se do kufru, táta s sebou většinou vozí deku." Řekne a vystoupí, nacož se začne přehravovat v kufru. "Jo, mám ji!" Zavolá a podá mi ji. Přehodím si ji kolem sebe, abych zakryl krev a roztrhané triko a vystoupím. "Dobré?" Zeptám se. "Jo... Skvělé." Okamžitě poznám, že lže, ale projít přes recepci do našeho pokoje pravděpodobně jinak nezvládnu.</p><p>Když se dostaneme do apartmánu, Allison za námi zamkne. "Svlékni se." Řekne a já se na ni podívám s povytaženým obočím. "Teda... Asi by sis měl sundat to triko, jinak ti ty rány nevyčistím." Usměju se. Triko si sundám a hodím ho rovnou do koše. To už pravděpodobně nosit nebudu.</p><p>Vejdu do koupelny a sednu si na vanu, zatímco Allison donese pár ruční, které namočí. "Zvládl bych to sám." Řeknu, když mi začne pomalu smývat krev. "V pořádku." Uslyším, jak se jí pomalu začne zrychlovat tep. "Neublížím ti, nemusíš mít strach." Ujistím ji. "Já se nebojím." "Tak proč ti bije srdce tak rychle?" Zeptám se a Allison pokrčí rameny. "Právě nás malém zabila puma. Asi je to nějaká opožděná reakce." Přikývnu, aniž bych se tomu dál věnoval.</p><p>Obvykle nemám rád, když se mě někdo dotýká, ale tohle mi vůbec nevadí, právě naopak. I když cítím v ranách ostrou bolest, Allison se snaží být jemná, až je to skoro příjemné.</p><p>"Děkuju." Řekne do ticha, čímž mě vyruší z myšlenek. "A za co?" "Zachránil jsi mě bez váhání. Zatímco ty jsi bojoval s pumou, já tam jenom stála a čekala, co bude." "Většina lidí by pravděpodobně hned utekla, takže jsi odvážná." Usměje se a já úsměv opětuju. Najednou mám pocit, že jsme si o něco bližší.</p><p>"Allison? Isaacu?" Ozve se Chrisův hlas. "Jsme tady,tati." Řekne Allison a její otec doslova vtrhne do koupelny. "Co se stalo, jste v pořádku?" Zeptá se vyděšeně. "Jo,tati,jsme v pořádku. Isaac už se začal hojit a mě se ta puma ani nedotkla." Vysvětlí Allison. "Díky bohu..." Oddechne si Chris. "Kde je Derek?" Zeptám se. "Ještě v lese, o té zprávě jsem mu neříkal. Akorát bude muset dojít pěšky... Vážně jsi v pořádku?" Ujistí se ještě. Přikývnu a uvědomím si, že je to poprvé po několika letech, kdy o mě má někdo upřímný strach. "Dobře. Uvidíme, co nám řekne Derek. Pokud nic nenajde, nebude mít cenu se tady déle zdržovat. Vy dva musíte do školy." Vyjde z koupelny a zavře za námi dveře.</p><p>Allison pomalu dokončí ošetřování. "Děkuju." Řeknu a vstanu z vany. "Proč máš na těle tolik jizev, Isaacu?" Zeptá se, ale já jen pokrčím rameny. "Nerad o tom mluvím." Odpovím. "Jestli ti to udělal Derek..." "Ne, Derek ne. Ty jizvy už jsou hodně staré." Vysvětlím a Allison mi položí ruku na paži. Nic neřekne, jen ji tam chvilku nechá a usměje se. Potom se otočí a odejde. Vůbec nevím, co to mělo znamenat.</p><p>***</p><p>Derek se vrátil bez jakýchkoliv užitečných informací, takže jsme se ještě ten večer rozhodli vydat se na cestu domů. Můj alfa byl natolik ohleduplný, že mi dovolil, abych si lehl na zadní sedačky a trochu si odpočinul, když mě zranila ta puma.</p><p>"Nechci nic říkat, ale uvědomuješ si, že tvůj dům prakticky shořel, takže nebudeš mít kam jít, až se vrátíme?" Alfa mi věnuje pohled, kterým by mě mohl klidně i zabít, kdyby měl tu moc. "Co kdyby ses radši staral o sebe?" Navrhne. "No jak chceš." Lehnu si pohodlněji a zavřu oči. Vůbec by mě nepřekvapilo, kdyby se Derek rozhodl, že bude žít v lese.</p><p>***</p><p>Když dorazíme do Beacon Hills, Derek mě vysadí u Scotta doma a sám odjede kdoví kam. Potichu odemknu hlavní dveře a vejdu dovnitř. Scott mi naštěstí dal jejich náhradní klíče, takže se sem nemusím dobývat.</p><p>Na chodbě se rozsvítí a přede mnou se náhle objeví Melissa v županu. Setkáme se pohledem a nemusím ani nic říkat. Hned je jí jasné, že jsme nic nezjistili. K mému překvapení udělá pár dlouhých kroků a pak mě obejme. Chvíli zůstanu ztuhle stát, ale nakonec kolem ní obmotám paže a jemně ji stisknu. "Omlouvám se." Řeknu. "Není to tvoje chyba... Jsem tak ráda, že jsi zpátky." Pustí mě a otře si slzy. "Jdi si lehnout, potřebuješ se vyspat. Přes den si popovídáme." Přikývnu. Přeju jí dobrou noc a pak si opravdu jdu lehnout.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kapitola 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Scott je stále nezvěstný, ale to nám ostatním nezabraňuje v pokračování v našich životech. Do toho mého bohužel ještě pořád patří škola. Včera jsem vynechala, ale dneska už nemůžu.</p><p>Vezmu si věci ze skříňky a okamžitě mě zaplaví vlna vzpomínek na Scotta. Když jsme spolu začali chodit, čas od času mi do skříňky hodil nějaký dopis. Vždycky se mi to líbilo a potěšilo mě to. Dneska ale ve skříňce není nic. Proto ji radši zavřu a zamířím do třídy.</p><p>V učebně historie skoro nikdo není. Samozřejmě, že tu mám svoje místo na sezení, ale když uvidím Isaaca sedět samotného v zadním rohu, rozhodnu se, že si sednu k němu. "Ahoj." Pozdravím ho. "Ahoj. Včera jsi nebyla ve škole?" Zeptá se. "Ne, dala jsem si... Volno. Co ty?" Trochu si povzdechne. "Kdybych věděl, že budeme psát z chemie, zůstal bych taky doma. Nejenom, že nevíme, kde je Scott. Aby toho nebylo málo, prodám i ve škole." Přizná se. "Chemie mi celkem jde, můžu tě doučovat." Nabídnu mu. "Díky, ale myslím, že jsem ztracený případ."</p><p>"Tak, třído, už se uklidníme. Než začneme, rovnou vám zadám práci na doma, na které budete pracovat ve dvojicích... Je mi jedno, kdo s kým bude, ale uvědomte si, že spolu budete muset trávit dost času. Takže..." Učitelka začne vysvětlovat zadání, zatímco se někteří žáci pomalu párují a domlouvají, kdo s kým bude.</p><p>Lehce dloubnu loktem do Isaaca, který se zdá být myšlenkama úplně mimo školu. "Budeme spolu?" "Hmm?" Protočím oči nad jeho nepozorností. "Ten projekt... Můžeme na něm pracovat společně." Isaac jakoby nenuceně pokrčí rameny. "Dobře, klidně." Odsouhlasí. "Skvělé, tak v sedm večer u mě."</p><p>***</p><p>Když přijdu ze školy, táta ještě není doma. Říkal mi, že se pokusí pátrat po Scottovi co nejintenzivněji. Jsem mu za to vděčná, ale měla bych daleko lepší pocit, kdybych se na jeho záchraně mohla podílet aktivněji.</p><p>Je půl šesté, což znamená, že mám hodinu a půl, než přijde Isaac. Rozhodnu se, že si dám sprchu. Vlezu pod proud tekoucí vody a pokusím se uvolnit. Ať už dělám cokoliv, pořád určitou části mozku myslím na Scotta. Začíná mě to vysilovat, ale neexistuje nic, co by mi od toho ulevilo. Všechno bude zase v pořádku, až se Scott vrátí. Což bude kdoví kdy.</p><p>Obleču se do čistých šatů a upravím si vlasy. Samotnou mě překvapí, kolik úsilí do toho všeho vkládám. Přijde přece Isaac, ne Scott, připomenu sama sobě. Nemusím se snažit na něho jakkoliv zapůsobit....</p><p>Rychle myšlenky na Isaaca zaženu, nebo se o to aspoň pokusím a rozhodnu se připravit večeři. Dva dny jsme s tátou nebyli doma, takže jsou naše zásoby docela omezené, ale na pár sendvičů to bude stačit.</p><p>Isaac přijde pár minut před sedmou. "Čau... Tak jsem tady." Řekne a přešlápne z nohy na nohu. "Ahoj, pojď dál." Odstoupím od dveří, aby mohl projít a pak za ním zavřu. "Tvůj táta není doma?" Zeptá se. "Ještě se nevrátil. Říkal, že bude po Scottovi pátrat každou volnou chvilku. Máš hlad? Udělala jsem pár sendvičů." Nabídnu mu. "Díky, ale to nebude třeba. Už jsem jedl." "Jak chceš."</p><p>Zavedu ho do kuchyně, kde jsem už nechystala všechno potřebné ke studiu. Sednu si ke stolu a Isaac se posadí hned vedle mě. "Čím začneme? Uděláme si nějakou osnovu?" Navrhne. "To není špatný nápad..."</p><p>***</p><p>Asi po hodině a půl studia přijde domů otec. "Allison? Jsem doma." Zavolá z předsíně. "Jsme v kuchyni." Zavolám na oplátku. Když se objeví ve dveřích, dá si obě ruce v bok. "Tati, já a Isaac děláme na společném projektu do školy." "Zdravím..." Vysvětlím a Isaac pozdraví, když oba uvidíme jeho pohled. "Co je to za projekt?" Zeptá se, což skoro nikdy nedělá. "Je to do historie. Téma je druhá světová válka." Vysvětlí Isaac. "Aha..." "Našel jsi něco nového?" Zeptám se, abych ho přivedla na jiné myšlenky. Vím moc dobře, proč se takhle chová. Není rád, když trávím čas s vlkodlaky.</p><p>"Ne, nic nového. Zítra budu pokračovat. Vy byste to taky měli nechat na zítra, je dost pozdě." "To je pravda." Řekne Isaac a zvedne se ze židle. "Doma dodělám ještě ten jeden článek. Díky za pomoc." Vyhrkne rychle. "Tak zítra ve škole." Rozloučím se s ním a táta ho vyprovodí. Naštěstí je hned zpátky, takže mu nedával žádné přednášky.</p><p>"Allison, víš, co jsem ti říkal..." "Isaac a já pracujeme na společném projektu, nic víc." Bráním se okamžitě. "Já vím, ale vážně musíš být pořád v přítomnosti vlkodlaků?" "Isaac se už uklidnil. Je sám. Derek na něho kašle a jiné kamarády nemá. Začíná si na mě trochu zvykat." Sotva to dořeknu, hned toho lituju. "Tak aby si nezvykl až moc." Upozorní mě otec a odejde k sobě.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kapitola 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Už je to víc jak týden, co hledáme Scotta. Chris a Derek po něm pátrají skoro v jednom kuse, zatímco já, Allison i Melissa jsme se museli vrátit k normálnímu životu. Denně chodím do školy, na trénink lakrosu nebo trénuju s Derekem a po večerech jsem teď chodíval k Allison, abychom mohli pracovat na školním projektu.</p><p>"Nesoustředíš se." Pokárá mě Derek, když špatně vykryju útok. "Prší, jestli sis nevšiml. Jsme uprostřed lesa a všechno tu klouže." Řeknu na svou obranu. Dřív jsme trénovali u Dereka doma, ale od té doby, co se z jeho domu stal popel, jsme začali trénovat venku. Co vím, Derek si našel nějaký malý byt v centru města, ale ještě mě tam nevzal. Nevadí mi to. Tak, jak je to teď, mi to vyhovuje. Žiju s Melissou, ale Derek se o mě ani tak nepřestal starat jako můj alfa. Myslím, že nám oběma vyhovuje, že spolu nežijeme.</p><p>"Jsi vlkodlak, musíš se umět přizpůsobit všemu." Jediným trhnutím mě strhne k zemi. Dopadnu zády přímo do bahna. "Nesnáším tě." Oznámím mu a vstanu. Aspoň že nechce pokračovat se soubojem na zemi.</p><p>Derek si sedne na spadlý strom a najednou začne působit nějak divně. "Děje se něco?" Zeptám se. "Včera jsem mluvil se Scottem." Odpoví a mně div nevypadnou oči z důlků. "Mluvil jsi s ním? Kdy? Jak? Kde?" "Volal mi. Řekl, že je v pořádku a že ho nemáme hledat. Že prý je spokojený a přišel na způsob, jak může své nové schopnosti využít v dobrý prospěch. Neřekl mi, kde je, ale slíbil, že se tady zastaví." Dořekne Derek. Najednou nemůžu najít slova. "Ty mu to věříš?" Zeptám se. "Nevím. Ale věřím tomu, že se tady zastaví. Možná pak budeme vědět víc."</p><p>Na nic nečekám a rozběhnu se lesem zpátky k domovu. Derek na mě ještě zavolá, ale nevnímám ho.</p><p>Když přijdu domů, nikdo tam není. Melissa má pravděpodobně směnu v nemocnici. Vejdu do svého pokoje a převleču se. Pořád jsem trochu mokrý, nevadí mi to. Teď musím vyřešit něco důležitějšího.</p><p>Zamknu za sebou a zamířím k Argentům. Posledních pět večerů jsem u nich byl každý den. Chris nakonec pochopil, že opravdu pracujeme na školním projektu a nechal nás sedávat v kuchyni. Dneska už ale žádný projekt dělat nepotřebujeme. Proto se rozhodnu, že bude lepší, když o mě Chris ani nebude vědět.</p><p>Obejdu dům, abych se mohl dostat do pokoje Allison. Naštěstí má ze svého pokoje přístup na malý balkon. Je opravdu malý, ale na to, abych na něj vyskočil, bude muset stačit.</p><p>Pořádně se odrazím a skočím na zábradlí. Chvíli počkám a pak ho potichu přelezu. Když se chystám sáhnou na dveře, někdo mě vtáhne dovnitř, povalí na zem a přetočí na záda. Na krku ucítím ostří nože.</p><p>"Isaacu?! Co tady děláš?" Allison si na mě obkročmo klekne, abych se nemohl zvednout. "De... Derek mluvil se Scottem." Řeknu trochu koktavě. Nečekal jsem, že na mě zaútočí s nožem. "Cože?! Kdy?!" Odtáhne nůž a sedne si na mě. "Asi dneska, to nevím. Volal mu. Řekl, že je v pořádku, že ho nemáme hledat a že je spokojený. Dokonce plánuje, že se sem zastaví." Přetlumočím, co mi řekl Derek. "Kdy se tady staví?" "To neříkal." Allison si prohrábne vlasy. "Co teď budeme dělat?" Zeptá se zoufale. Nějaký nápad bych měl... Proběhne mi hlavou, ale rychle tu myšlenku zaženu. "Můžeme začít tím, že ze mě vstaneš." Navrhnu, i když je to to poslední, co bych chtěl. "Jo, jasně... Promiň." Vstane a sedne si na postel. Já se z lehu zvednu do sedu a zůstanu na podlaze.</p><p>"Vážně si myslíš, že je spokojený? Vždyť tu má rodinu a kamarády..." "Já Scotta moc neznám. Vím jenom to, že se vždycky snaží udělat správnou věc." Allison přikývne a schová do hlavu do dlaní. Chtěl bych ji uklidnit, ale nevím jak a už vůbec nevím, jestli vůbec můžu.</p><p>"Volám mu každý den, ale nikdy mi to nebere. Proč zavolal Derekovi a né mě nebo svojí mámě?" Zeptá se. "Možná ho má uloženého v předvolbě?" Allison mi pohledem naznačí, že tenhle směr uvažování není pravděpodobně ten správný. "Ne... To asi nemá." Odpovím sám sobě.</p><p>Chvíli zůstaneme oba zticha, ponoření do svých vlastních myšlenek. "Děkuju, že jsi mi to přišel říct." Řekne po chvíli. "Třeba bys to udělala taky, kdybychom hledali moji holku." Allison přikývne. "Dokážu si představit, jak ti Erica chybí." Trochu se pousměju. "Chybí, ale rozhodně to nebyla moje holka." "Ne? Občas jste tak působili." Řekne docela překvapeně. "Chtěla, aby to tak vypadalo. Navenek možná působila až moc sebejistě, ale když ji nějaký kluk oslovil, hned couvla. Věděla, že ode mě jí nic nehrozí, tak se mě držela." Vysvětlím. "Ty... Líbí se ti kluci?" Zeptá se mě trochu váhavě. "Ne, proč? Nejsem gay." "Říkal jsi, že věděla, že jí od tebe nic nehrozí." Upřesní. "Jo takhle... No... Nikdy jsem druhým úplně nevěřil. Nemám moc rád, když se mě někdo dotýká. Když jsem byl malý, otec mě mlátil. Vždycky jsem se snažil utéct, ale on si mě pokaždé přidržel. Proto mám všechny ty jizvy, je to od něj." "Panebože..." Řekne Allison a já uhnu pohledem. Nevím, proč jsem jí to řekl. Nechci se lidem svěřovat, ale v tu chvíli mi to přišlo správné.</p><p>"Když jsem ti čistila ty rány, nezdálo se, že bys s tím měl nějaký problém." Pokrčím rameny. "Tobě věřím. Jsi sice lovec, ale Scott ti věřil taky. Od tebe mi to nevadí." Allison se usměje. "To je dobré vědět. Kamarádi si důvěřují." "Bereš mě jako kamaráda?" Zeptám se. "Samozřejmě. Nevím, co bych dělala, kdybys tu posledních pár dnů nebyl." Široce se na ni usměju. Po několika dlouhých letech cítím opravdovou radost. "Měl by ses víc usmívat, sluší ti to." Řekne Allison a začne se taky usmívat. "Zapracuju na tom. Slibuju. Teď už bych měl ale jít." Zvednu se a přejdu k oknu. "Dobrou noc." Popřeje mi Allison. "Dobrou noc." Odpovím a vyskočím ven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kapitola 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Úplně jsem kvůli tomu všemu zapomněla, že dneska jedeme s celou třídou na třídenní výlet. Ráno vstanu o něco dřív než obvykle, abych si stihla zabalit aspoň nějaké věci. Pokud vím, mělo by se jednat o nějaký poznávací zájezd. Těžko říct, co si pod tím představit.</p><p>Do školy se naštěstí dostanu včas. "Jsi připravená?" Zeptá se Lydie, když přijde ke mně se dvěmi velkými kufry. "Jsem, ale když se tak na tebe dívám, tak asi ne dostatečně... Budeme tam tři dny, co v těch kufrech máš?" Zeptám se. "Nějaké oblečení, šminky, oblečení, drogerii, oblečení, boty... Doufám, že jsem na nic nezapomněla." Usměju se. Lydie pak zahájí monolog na téma nejnovější módy, ale přestanu ji poslouchat hned na začátku.</p><p>Začnu se nenápadně rozhlížel. Nikde nevidím Isaaca. Už by tu měl dávno být, většina studentů si už stihla i uložit kufry do autobusů. Což mi připomíná, že i já bych tam měla dát ten svůj.</p><p>Když si s Lydií uložíme zavazadla, nastoupíme do autobusu. Začnu se rozhlížet po volných místech. "Lydie! Lydie, tady!" Zavolá Stiles na moji kamarádku. "Jen jdi, sedni si k němu. Stejně celou cestu prospím." Povzbudím ji. "Vážně ti to nevadí?" Ujistí se ještě, ale to už ji nasměruju rovnou ke Stilesovi a sama si sednu o několik míst za ně dozadu, kde ještě nikdo nesedí.</p><p>"Lahey, jdeš pozdě! Mám tě nechat běžet za autobusem celou cestu?" "Omlouvám se, kouči." Rozčílí se trenér, zatímco Isaac ho slušně odbyde, hodí si batoh k ostatním zavazadlům a vejde do busu. Chystá se si sednou na první volné sedadlo, které uvidí, ale já na něj zavolám, nebo spíš jen řeknu jeho jméno, a on okamžitě zareaguje. Věděla jsem, že mě uslyší, i když nebudu řvát přes celý autobus.</p><p>Naznačím mu, aby si šel sednou za mnou. Nezaváhá ani na chvilku. "Už jsem si začínala myslet, že to nestihneš." Řeknu, když si sedne vedle mě. "Co, chyběl bych ti?" Zeptá se s úsměvem. Pokrčím rameny. "Možné to je." Sama u sebe vím, že by mi chyběl opravdu hodně. Docela jsem si na něj za ty poslední dny zvykla. Navíc teď, když znám něco z jeho minulosti, se mi zdá, že jsme si ještě o něco bližší.</p><p>"Nepřišel tvůj táta na to, že jsem u vás včera byl?" Zeptá se. "Ne, nic neví. Nebo se rozhodl to neřešit." "Pochybuju, že by to neřešil. Myslím, že by mě nejradši zastřelil." Autobus se rozjede a Isaac se pokusí zaujmout nějakou pohodlnou pozici pro člověka jeho výšky. "Vážně tady budeme muset vydržet tři hodiny?" Zeptá se. "Jo. Ve stísněném prostoru a v zimě. Mám pocit, jakoby ten autobus větrali snad celou noc." "To je dost možné, na zadních sedačkách někdo rozlil alkohol... Odhadoval bych to na vodku." Informuje mě a přetáhne si mikinu přes hlavu. "Na, obleč si to. Mně je horko." "Vážně to nechceš?" Zavrtí hlavou. Vděčně si od něj mikinu vezmu a hned si ji obleču. Je opraná, ale i tak voní trochu jako Isaac. "Děkuju."</p><p>Chvíli si povídáme o všem možném, ale pak mě začne přemáhat spánek. Kvůli dlouhé cestě jsme museli vyjet v pět ráno. "Klidně spi, jestli chceš." Řekne Isaac. "A co budeš dělat ty?" "Vzal jsem si sluchátka. Tak trochu jsem počítal s tím, že budu sedět buď sám nebo s někým, s kým si nebudu mít co říct. Je to v pohodě, odpočiň si."  Vytáhne si z kapsy sluchátka a napojí je na mobil. "Tak dobře, ale jenom na chvilku."</p><p>Pohodlně se usadím ve svém sedadle a zavřu oči. Pohupování autobusu mě uspí během chvilky, ale stejně se co pár minut budím. Pořád mám tendenci se různě naklánět, dokud kolem svých ramen neucítím Isaacovu ruku. Trochu si mě k sobě přitáhne, takže si můžu opřít hlavu o jeho rameno. Nebráním se tomu.</p><p>***<br/>"Allison..." Uslyším své jméno a pomalu otevřu oči. "Už jsme tady." Řekne Isaac a já si až v tu chvíli uvědomím, že skoro polovinou těla ležím na něm. "Ježiši... Promiň." Rychle se narovnán na svoji sedačku a pokusím se si aspoň trochu upravit vlasy. "Měl jsi mě odstrčit." "Nebylo to úplně nejhorší. Tak pojď." Řekne a začne pomalu vystupovat. Nebylo to úplně nejhorší.... Zopakuju si v hlavě. Nevím proč, ale udělá mi to radost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kapitola 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Když se ubytujeme, kouč nám všem řekne, co nás přes den čeká. Hráči lakrosu mají jinou náplň dne než ostatní spolužáci. Nás čeká trénink s místním týmem a potom večer i zápas.</p><p>Hodně dlouho jsem se rozmýšlel, jestli mám na tenhle výlet vůbec jet. Nikdy jsem se školních akcí moc neúčastnil. Tentokrát jsem ale věděl, že tady bude Allison a bylo hned rozhodnuto.</p><p>Dost jsem o ní včera přemýšlel, což už samo o sobě je pro mě docela novinka. Dřív mě holky moc nezajímaly. Měl jsem co dělat se svým životem, vlastně jsem den co den bojoval s tím, abych útoky otce vůbec přežil. Teď, když už tady není a já jsem vlkodlak, můj zájem o opačné pohlaví poněkud stoupl.</p><p>Co už je trochu horší je to, že mi na Allison záleží asi o něco víc, než by mělo. Uvědomuju si, že má Scotta,i když ten je kdoví kde. Nechci na ni nijak tlačit ani jí nic naznačovat, ale jsou chvíle, kdy se tomu těžko odolává. Třeba jako v tom autobuse. Dvě hodiny u mě spala. Doufal jsem, že ta cesta nikdy neskončí, ale bohužel.</p><p>Pořád se snažím držet si odstup, hlavně na emoční úrovni. Nechci se do ní zamiloval, ale mám strach, že už se to pomalu děje. Aby toho nebylo málo, za tři dny je úplněk. Všechny mé smysly se už teď začínají zbystřovat, ale co je ještě horší, je to, že s přibývajícím úplňkem si začínám i o něco víc věřit a nedělá mi takový problém být vůči ní trochu odvážnější. Možná je nakonec dobře, že máme dneska trénink i zápas. Potřebuju se někde pořádně vybít.</p><p>***</p><p>Když zápas skončí, vyjdu ze šatny úplně utahaný. Teď už bychom měli mít volno, takže zamířím do svého pokoje, který momentálně sdílím se Stilesem. Nemáme se zrovna v lásce, ale jelikož Scott tady není, nemá žádného dalšího kámoše, se kterým by mohl na těch pár dnů bydlet.</p><p>"Čau, jdeš na tu párty? Už dlouho se nestalo, abychom tenhle zápas vyhráli, musí se to pořádně oslavit." Řekne se svou obvyklou energií v hlase. "Myslím, že půjdu spát." "No tak, bude tam i Lydie a Allison." Jakmile zmíní Allisonino jméno, mé smysly opět zbystří. "Dojdu když tak později." Odpovím. Stiles ještě něco řekne, ale nerozumím mu. Pak naštěstí odejde.</p><p>Lehnu si na postel a na chvíli zavřu oči. Vážně se mi nechce mezi strkající se lidi a hlasitou hudbu. Oslavy jsou a budou asi už navždy něco, na co si nezvyknu.</p><p>Ozve se klepání na dveře. "Zapomněl sis něco?" Zeptám se ještě dřív, než úplně otevřu. "Allison, ahoj..." "Říkala jsem si, že tě půjdu zkontrolovat, abych měla jistotu, že na tu párty opravdu přijdeš." Řekne s úsměvem. "Jo... Jasně. No, víš... Já tohle moc nemusím." Přiznám se. "No tak, Stiles a Lydie tančí spolu a já nechci jen postávat a sledovat ostatní. Musíš jít. Prosím." "Dobře, jak chceš. Přemluvila jsi mě." Souhlasím neochotně, ale Allison má i tak radost. "Skvělé! Tak jdeme." Popožene mě. Zamknu za sebou a pomalu vyrazíme.</p><p>"Jo a mimochodem, gratuluju k výhře, byl to skvělý zápas." "Ty ses byla dívat?" Zeptám se. Myslel jsem si, že mají v programu něco jiného. "Jo, ta přednáška skončila o něco dřív, tak jsme stihli druhou půlku.... Jsme tady." </p><p>Podívám se na velké bitelné dveře zdobené různými graffiti. "Už teď se mi to nelíbí." Řeknu popravdě. Allison protočí oči a otevře.</p><p>Před námi se rozprostře neskutečně velký prostor plný lidí. Fosforeskujících lidí. "Co to, sakra, je?" "Světelná párty." Vysvětlí Allison. "No skvělé... Co chceš pít?" Zeptám se. "Podíváme se, co mají v baru. Pojď." Chytne mě za ruku a vede mě davem. Dobře, možná to tu nebude až tak špatné.</p><p>Allison si prohlédne nabídku. "Dám si asi...Hmm... Nechám se překvapit. Něco nám nalejte." Objedná si u barmana. "Víš, že se nemůžu opít, že jo?" "Můžeš se o to pokusit." Na stůl před nás postaví barman dva panáky něčeho barevného. Allison si vezme ten svůj a obrátí ho do sebe. Udělám to samé, abych nebyl pozadu. Nevím, co to je, ale je to hodně silné.</p><p>"Kdy jsi byl naposled na nějaké párty?" Zeptá se. "Ten den, kdy u Dereka hořelo. Byl jsem tam s Ericou. Chtěla, abych šel. Celý večer s někým tančila a já seděl u baru." "To se dneska nestane." Řekne a zamíří mezi tančící lidi. Otočí se na mě a kývne, abych šel za ní. Nechci tančit, opravdu ne. Zároveň ale nechci, aby tančila s někým jiným.</p><p>Když dojdu k ní, v hlavě se mi zrodí spásný nápad. "Víš o tom, že tady nezapadáme?" "Jak to myslíš?" Zeptá se, ale místo toho, abych jí odpověděl, ji tentokrát vezmu za ruku já a provedu ji mezi lidma.</p><p>Když dojdeme na místo, pustím ji, i když nerad, a vezmu si do ruky štětec a barvy. "Říkala jsi, že je to světelná párty... Měli bychom svítit." Allison se široce usměje. "Máš pravdu. Skvělý nápad." Úplně nečekaně si začne rozepínat košili, až si ji nakonec úplně sundá a zůstane jen v podprsence, která díky místnímu osvětlení září na míle daleko. "Tak budeš malovat, nebo jen stát?" "Malovat." Proberu se z mého překvapení a postupně si připravím barvy. "Pokus se moc nehýbat." Řeknu a začnu jí malovat na obličej. Allison ale jako by se schválně co chvilku pohnula. </p><p>Nevím, čím to je, jestli tím nastávajícím úplňkem nebo něčím úplně jiným, ale ucítím v sobě nějakou novou energii. Položím Allison ruku na tvář, abych si ji tak mohl přidržet a ona se moc nehýbala. Na chvíli se setkáme pohledem, ale ona se zamračí. "Isaacu, tvoje oči..." Rychle ji pustím a trochu od ní odstoupím. "Promiň, já..." "To je v pohodě. Věřím ti." Vezme si ode mě štětec a začne malovat ona po mně.</p><p> </p><p>Když jsme s našimi výtvory spokojení, zastavíme se znovu u baru. Allison zvládne další tři panáky během chvilky. "Měla bys brzdit, je to silné." Upozorním ji. "Potřebuju se opít. Po tom všem, čím jsme si všichni prošli, chci aspoň na chvíli zapomenout a trochu si užívat." Obrátí do sebe dalšího panáka. Chápu ji. Vím přesně, jak se cítí. Vím, jaké to je, když chce po tom všem uniknout od reality aspoň na chvilku.</p><p>"Pojď, zatančíme si." Vezmu ji za ruku a společně najdeme volné místo na parketu. Nejsem si úplně jistý, jak spolu budeme tančit, ale Allison to vyřeší za mě. Položí mi ruce kolem krku a já ji chytnu kolem pasu. Chvíli od sebe stojíme v uctivé vzdálenosti, ale pak si ji přitáhnu k sobě. Nezdá se, že by jí to vadilo. "Není to tak hrozné,ne?" Zeptá se. "Líbí se mi to." Přiznám popravdě. "A mně se líbíš ty." Řekne Allison a usměje se. "Mluví z tebe alkohol." "Alkohol mi jenom pomohl ti to říct." Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem se prakticky nikdy neopil, nemůžu posoudit, kolik je na tom pravdy. "Fajn... Taky se mi líbíš." Allison se usměje od ucha k uchu. "A co s tím budeme dělat?" Zeptá se celá uvolněná. Ten alkohol s ní dělá divy.</p><p>Najednou jakoby z venku uslyším zavytí. Přijde mi to divné a možná se mi to jen zdálo, ale pak se ten zvuk ozve znovu. "Něco jsem slyšel. Pojďme se podívat ven." "Zrovna teď?" Řekne zklamaně. "Pojď, Allison." Přidržím ji jednou rukou kolem pasu, aby nespadla a nebo neztratila směr. Když vyjdeme před klub, nikdo tady není. Alespoň ne fyzicky. Pach vlkodlaka ale cítím velice zřetelně.</p><p>"Doufám, že neruším." Otočím se i s Allison za známým hlasem. "Scotte!" Vykřikne, sotva ho uvidí. Udělá pár kroků k němu a klopýtne, ale náš dlouhoztracený přítel ji naštěstí zachytí. "Jak ses sem dostal? Co tady děláš? Kdy jsi celou tu dobu byl, hledali jsme tě." Zavalí ho otázkami. "Přišel jsem se rozloučit. Je mi to líto, ale... Musím zůstat s nimi." "Scotte, to přece nemůžeš myslet vážně..." Promluvím poprvé od doby, co se tu ukázal. "Myslím. Potřebují mě. Stal jsem se jejich vůdcem. Kdybych s nimi nebyl,  děly by se strašné věci. Takhle jim můžu ukázat nový směr." Vysvětlí. "Ale co já? Co my?" Zeptá se Allison. Scott ji jemně pohladí po tváři. "Budeš v pořádku. Jsi skvělá holka, najdeš si někoho jiného." Ještě něž to dořekne, podívá se při tom na mě. Okamžitě uhnu pohledem. "To je v pohodě, Isaacu."  Podívám se na něj zpět. "Víš to jistě?" Zeptám se a Scott přikývne. Allison pravděpodobně nechápe, že mi právě dává svolení, abych s ní mohl být. Je mi jasné, že mě z Allison cítí. Strávili jsme spolu několik hodin v opravdu těsné blízkosti.</p><p>"Ale...Scotte..." Allison začnou stékat slzy po tvářích. Několikrát si je otře, ale nemůže to. Další a další se jí řinou z očí. Scott jí dá pusu na čelo. "Sbohem." Rozloučí se s ní a pak přejde je mně. Úplně nevím, co mám čekat, ale pak mě Scott obejme. "Dávej na sebe pozor. A na Allison a moji mámu taky." "Budu." Slíbím jednoduše. "Taky na sebe dávej pozor." Řeknu mu. Poplácá mě po zádech a pak mě pustí. Naposled se na nás podívá a potom odejde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kapitola 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Isaac mě doprovodí na pokoj. "Budeš v pořádku?" Zeptá se. Zavrtím hlavou, ale pak přikývnu. "Časem jo." Odpovím. "Můžu ti nějak pomoct?" Zeptá se Isaac stále mezi dveřmi. "Děkuju, ale asi si půjdu lehnout a spát." Vlkodlak přikývne. "Dobře, uvidíme se zítra. Tak dobrou noc." "Dobrou noc, Isaacu." Lehce se usměje a pomalu odejde.</p><p>Když za ním zavřu dveře, nanovo se rozpláču. Scott byl můj první kluk. Znali jsme se už od střední a pak jsme spolu šli i na výšku. Myslela jsem si, že spolu vydržíme napořád. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že dá přednost nějaké smečce alf před naším vztahem.</p><p>Vždycky jsem věděla, že mu záleží na ostatních a kvůli tomu jsem ho i milovala. Myslela jsem si, že jsem s ním v bezpečí a že s ním mám jistotu. Spletla jsem se.</p><p>Trochu se uklidním a lehnu si do postele. Isaac by tohle nikdy neudělal. Napadne mě. Nevím, jestli teď chci přemýšlet o Isaacovi, když se s mnou zrovna rozešel můj přítel, ale tak nějak cítím, že Isaac mi momentálně poskytuje velkou oporu. Je úplně jiný než Scott. Je opatrný, protože mu v životě ublížilo už tolik lidí, ale i přes to všechno dokáže bojovat a být milý. Dneska mi řekl, že se mu líbím. Měla jsem z toho upřímnou radost. Tušila jsem to, ale teď mám jistotu.</p><p>***</p><p>Ráno se probudím se silnou bolestí hlavy. Včera jsem se tak ztratila ve svých myšlenkách, až jsem z toho musela usnout. Pomalu vstanu z postele a začnu prohledávat svůj kufr. Byla jsem přesvědčená, že jsem si s sebou vzala prášky od bolesti, ale teď je nemůžu nikde najít. Sakra. Tohle bude těžký den.</p><p>Když se podívám na vedlejší postel, Lydie v ní není. Musela pravděpodobně přespat někde jinde. Pak se jí na to budu muset zeptat, ale teď už se musím nachystat, abych nepřišla pozdě na další z nesmyslných přednášek, tentokrát o umění.</p><p>Po pár minutách se mi podaří úspěšně najít své spolužáky před hotelem. Okamžitě se pokusím najít Lydii. Zdá se, že jí Stiles něco vehementně vysvětluje, tak se rozhodnu, že je nebudu rušit a místo toho se podívám po Isaacovi.</p><p>Uvidím ho postávat mimo ostatní studenty s mobilem u ucha. Chvíli ho jen tak pozoruju. Občas rozhodí rukama nebo udělá pár kroků sem a tam. Zajímalo by mě, s kým mluví.</p><p>Pak si najednou všimne, že ho pozoruju. Usměje se a zamává mi. Udělám to samé a rozhodnu se, že půjdu za ním. "Už jsem ti to říkal, ve tři odpoledne.... Jo... Čau." Zachytím kousek jeho rozhovoru, ale pak už to položí a obrátí se ke mně. "Ahoj." "Dobré ráno." Pozdravím ho. "Stalo se něco?" Zeptám se. "Ne, Derek mi jenom oznamoval, že je zítra v noci úplněk, jako kdybych to nevěděl. Řekl jsem mu, že ve tři budeme doma. Je z toho trochu nervózní." "Aspoň se stará." Isaac pokrčí rameny. Vím, že teď už na Derekovi nevisí tolik jako dřív. Myslím, že je to pro něj dobře.</p><p>Bolest hlavy se zase přihlásí o slovo. Jemně si promnu spánky, ale žádnou úlevu mi to nepřinese. "Kocovina?" Zeptá se pobaveně Isaac. "Jo, mám pocit, že se mi rozskočí hlava..." "Pomůžu ti." Vlkodlak mě chytí za ruku, čímž mě trochu překvapí, ale nebráním se tomu. Pak začnu pomalu cítit, jak bolest ustupuje. Když je všechna pryč, Isaac mě pustí. "Lepší?" "Jak jsi to udělal?" Pokrčí rameny. "Jde to, když moc chci."</p><p>"Tak fajn, vy nevydaření prevíti... Jste tu všichni? Pokud ne, tím líp pro mě, aspoň se nebudu muset tolik rozčilovat." Pronese kouč na uvítání. "Dneska se půjdete podívat na pár obrazů, které nedávají vůbec žádný smysl, ale by je budete obdivovat, jako by to byla ta nejlepší whisky na světě, rozumíte?" Všichni postupně přikývneme. "Dobrá, tak jdeme. Jděte za sebou, ne jako stádo dobytka rozlezlé po celé cestě, to nesnáším, jasné?!"</p><p>Na koučovo přání se začneme formovat do úhledného hloučku, já a Isaac jdeme vedle sebe. "Jak se cítíš?" Zeptá se a já vím, že to nemá být mířeno na můj fyzický stav. "Líp. Včera jsem o tom všem hodně přemýšlela, dokud jsem neusnula. Srovnám se s tím. A co ty?" Zeptám se. "Já jsem ho tolik neznal. Pravděpodobně zůstanu nějakou dobu u Melissy, pokud mě nevyhodí. Pak se uvidí." "Nechceš odjet nebo tak něco, že ne? Myslím po výšce... Tady tě nic nedrží a v tomhle městě se ti staly všechny ty věci a..." "Není pravda, že mě tu nic nedrží. Je tu Melissa, Derek, tvůj otec, který mě nemá rád...ty..." Když se zmíní o mně, trochu do mě strčí loktem. Usměju se a vrátím mu to. "Táta nemá rád jen to, čím jsi." Připomenu mu. "Jenže to, čím jsem, je součást mě." "Zvykne si, když bude třeba." Isaac se na mě tázavě podívá, ale já uhnu očima.</p><p>***</p><p>Večer se vrátím do svého pokoje s Lydií v patách. "Allison, my dvě si musíme promluvit." Oznámí mi vážně. "A o čem?" "Snad si nemyslíš, že jsem si nevšimla, že se mezi tebou a Isaacem něco děje. Tak šup, povídej." Unaveně si sednu na svou postel.</p><p>"Já vlastně ani nevím, jestli chci, aby se mezi námi něco dělo. Včera se se mnou Scott rozešel, přijde mi to moc brzo na nový vztah." Svěřím se s něčím, co mě trápí už pár dnů. "A to ti říká tvoje hlava nebo tvoje srdce, protože, moje milá, to je velký rozdíl. Jestli se držíš zpátky kvůli tomu, abys měla mezi vztahy nějakou pauzu, nedělej to. Neznám Isaaca, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsi jediná, s kým vůbec mluví, si myslím, že by do toho šel." Promnu si oči, jsem strašně unavená. "Taky si myslím, že by do toho šel, jenom je strašně zdrženlivý." "Podívej se, já budu dneska v noci uklidňovat Stilesem. To, že je Scott pryč, absolutně nezvládá. Budeš mít celý pokoj pro sebe.... Paá." Zamává mi od dveří a nechá mě samotnou s mými myšlenkami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Kapitola 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>"Jak to mohl udělat?! Nikdy bych mu to neudělal." Opakuje Stiles pořád dokola. Chápu, že přišel o kamaráda, ale už mě začíná rozčilovat. Naštěstí někdo zaklepe na dveře a okamžitě vejde dovnitř. Zase zapomněl úplně dovřít. "Ahoj, kluci." Řekne Lydie roztomilým hláskem. "Ou, než na to zapomenu... Máš jít za Allison, Isaacu. Říkala, abych tě poslala." "Tak fajn." Jsem rád, že od těch dvou můžu vypadnout. Ještě lepší ale je, že mám jít za Allison.</p><p>Dojdu k jejímu pokoji a zaklepu. Když se chvilku nic neozývá, zkusím zatlačit do dveří. Mám štěstí, i tyhle se špatně dovírají, takže můžu bez problémů vejít dovnitř. "Allison?" Zavolám, ale hned nato mi dojde, že je pravděpodobně ve sprše, protože slyším téct vodu. Nevadí. Sednu si na její postel a rozhodnu se počkat.</p><p>"Isaacu? Proboha, co tady děláš?!" Zeptá se překvapeně. Je zabalená jen v ručníku. "Promiň, já jsem... Lydie říkala, že jsi chtěla, abych sem přišel..." Vysvětlím. "Já ji zabiju..." Řekne potichu. "Můžu zase odejít..." "Ne! Teda... Klidně zůstaň, jenom si vezmu nějaké oblečení a hned se vrátím." Rychle si vezme z kufru nějaké šaty a zase se ztratí v koupelně.</p><p>Když se u žádná opět vynoří, má na sobě krátkou sukni a nějakou halenku, kterou má ale oblečenou naruby. "Máš to špatně." "Co?" Zeptá se nechápavě. "To tričko. Potřebovalo by převrátit naruby." Allison si prohlédne triko a protočí oči. Udělá krok ke koupelně, ale pak se zastaví a triko si sundá. "V podprsence už jsi mě stejně viděl." Obleče si triko tak, jak má být a dělá jakoby nic. Já radši jen mlčím.</p><p>"Nechtěla bys mi vysvětlit, proč mě sem Lydie poslala, když jsi o tom ani nevěděla?" "Asi chtěli se Stilesem soukromí." Řekne a srdce jí při tom poskočí. "Lžeš. Změnil se ti tep." "Co kdybychom si pustili nějaký film? Všimla jsem si, že tu pár nějakých je." Změní náhle téma. Nebudu na ni naléhat, kdyby chtěla, řekla by mi pravdu. "Dobře, tak něco vyber." Vybídnu ji.</p><p>Zatímco Allison vybírá film, já začínám uvažovat, jak se tenhle večer bude vyvíjet. "Co bys řekl na Vzpouru stínů?" "Není to náhodou horor?" Zeptám se. Allison pokrčí rameny. "Jinak jsou tu pohádky..." "Dobře, tak dej tamto."</p><p>Film se začne přehrávat a Allison si sedne na postel tak, aby se mohla zády opírat o zeď. Chvíli uvažuju, kam si mám sednout já, ale pak poklepe na místo vedle sebe. Sednu si tam, ale ani pro jednoho to není zrovna pohodlné, protože ta postel je moc malá.</p><p>"Co kdyby sis sedl za mě a já před tebe?" Navrhne Allison. "Dobrý nápad." Vstane z postele, abych se mohl posunout do středu, opřu se o zeď a roztáhnu nohy, aby si Allison měla kam sednout. "Vidíš dobře?" Zeptá se, když se usadí. "Jo, úplně v pohodě." Opře se o mě a já najednou nevím, kam s rukama. Položím je teda kolem ní. "Dobré?" Ujistím se, že jí to nevadí. "Jo, úplně v pohodě." Odpoví tou samou větou jako já před chvílí.</p><p>Sledujeme film a ani jeden z nás nic neříká. Kdybych mohl, nejradši bych přestal i dýchat, abych ji nerušil. Po pár minutách a jedné děsivé scéně se Allison tak lekne, až sebou trhne. "Uvědomuješ si, že je to jenom film, že?" "Jasně... Nebojím se." Řekne nepřesvědčivě. "To je dobře, protože nevím, jestli si to uvědomuješ, ale momentálně jsi v posteli s vlkodlakem." "Nevím, jestli si to uvědomuješ ty, ale jsi v posteli s lovcem vlkodlaků." Má pravdu, zapomněl jsem na to. "Jo, je to skvělá kombinace."</p><p>Dál sledujeme film, ale vnímám ho jen okrajově. Tak moc bych ji chtěl políbit, ale mám strach to udělat. Pokud ale nezkusím vůbec nic, možná už takovou příležitost mít nebudu.</p><p>Pomalu zvednu jednu ruku a jemně ji pohladím po vlasech. Pak se pokusím jí všechny vlasy dát na jednu stranu, abych měl lepší přístup k jejímu krku. Uslyším, jak jí srdce začne bít rychleji.</p><p>Zlehka ji políbím na krku. Jen jednou, pak se odtáhnu. Nezaznamenám žádnou negativní reakci, tak ji políbím znovu a několikrát za sebou. Allison trochu nahne hlavu, abych měl lepší přístup. Proplete si se mnou prsty a potichu vzdechne, což mě ujistí v tom, že se jí to líbí.</p><p>Trochu jí odhrnu tričko, abych měl lepší přístup k jejímu rameni a klíční kosti. Allison se ode mě ale odsune a otočí se tak, že jsme čelem k sobě. "Co chceš dělat?" Zeptá se jakoby vzdorovitě, ale díky tomu, že jsem vlkodlak, moc dobře vím, že to jen předstírá. "Cokoliv budeš chtít." Odpovím a dovolím svým očím, aby změnily barvu na jasně žlutou. Allison se kousne do rtu a jediným rychlým pohybem si sundá tričko. Neváhám a udělám to samé.</p><p>Chvíli se vzájemně jen tak pozorujeme. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se k ní chci natáhnou, abych ji mohl konečně normálně políbit, vejde do pokoje kouč. "Lahey! Co děláš v tomhle pokoji!?" Zařve tak nahlas, až můj vlkodlačí sluch utrpí značnou újmu. "No... já..." "Myslíš si, že to nevím!? Seber se a vypadni. Na vás dva si budu dávat pozor." Podívám se na Allison, která k sobě tiskne tričko. Mírně přikývne, abych ho poslechl. Vezmu si svoje tričko, obleču si ho a odejdu z místnosti. Kouč za mnou hlasitě zavře, ale pak už si mě naštěstí nevšímá.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kapitola 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison</p><p>Když za mnou kouč zavře dveře, zůstanu jen sedět na posteli. Musím si v hlavě trochu srovnat, co se v posledních minutách vlastně stalo. Ještě teď se celá chvěju. Možná bychom spolu i spali... Napadne mě. Pak se začnu usmívat jako idiot. Cítím se znovu jako puberťačka a je to opravdu skvělý pocit. A to jen díky Isaacovi.</p><p>Dveře se znovu otevřou, ale tentokrát se v nich objeví Lydie. "Jsi tu sama?" Bohužel musím přikývnout. "Jo, kouč Isaaca vyhodil." "To mi povídej... Já a Stiles jsme byli skoro v nejlepším..." Povzdechne si a lehne si na svou postel. "Jo... To mi povídej..." Lydie nasadí svůj typický zvědavý výraz. "No ne, vážně? Bylo něco? Mluv!" Pokrčím rameny. "Možná by bylo, kdyby nás nevyrušil. Dívali jsme se na film, on seděl za mnou a pak mě začal líbat na krku. Sundali jsme si trika, ale pak se objevil kouč." Pokrčím rameny a taky si povzdechnu. "Děvče, ty mě překvapuješ." Řekne Lydie. "Proč? Sama jsi přece říkala, že pokud to cítím srdcem, mám do toho jít. Tohle bylo... Já nevím, ani jsme se nelíbali normálně, ale bylo v tom tolik... Něčeho. Nechtěla jsem, aby přestal." Vysvětlím. "To je moc dobré znamení, má drahá. Moc dobré..."</p><p>***</p><p>Další den ráno ani dopoledne s Isaacem nemám možnost mluvit. On a celý lakrosový tým mají už od brzkých ranních hodin trénink. Štve mě to, protože jsme spolu od toho včerejšku vůbec nemluvili.</p><p>Potkáme se až odpoledne u autobusu. "Ahoj." "Ahoj..." Pozdravíme se. Zatímco já se na něj usměju, na něm nejde rozeznat jediná emoce. "Děje se něco?" Zeptám se ho. "Ne, jenom... Úplněk už začíná působit. Jsem trochu nervózní a... Ne tak úplně sám sebou." Vysvětlí a mě se okamžitě uleví, že jeho momentální nálada nemá co dělat s tím včerejškem.</p><p>"Jak to myslíš, že se necítíš být sám sebou?" Zeptám se. "Zavrčel jsem na Stilese. Nerad to přiznávám, ale myslím, že potřebuju Dereka. Z nějakého důvodu je proměna snažší, když je poblíž." "Za pár hodin budeme doma." Připomenu mu. Přikývne a přešlápne z nohy na nohu. Opravdu je nervózní.</p><p>"Třído! Poslouchejte mě!" Ujme se slova kouč. "Mluvil jsem s trenérem od druhého týmu. Zápas s vámi se jim tak líbil, že by si ho ještě zopakovali. Domluvili jsme se, že jim to umožníme a nakopeme jim zadek ještě dneska večer! Ubytování se prodlužuje, domů odjíždíme až zítra. Smiřte se s tím." Oznámí nám a odejde.</p><p>"Cože?! On se snad úplně zbláznil!" Začne se rozčilovat Isaac. Uvidím v jeho očích záblesky žluté. "Isaacu." Pevně ho chytím za ramena a donutím ho, aby se na mě podíval. "Na něco přijdeme, jasné? Pomůžu ti." Snažím se ho uklidnit, ale moc to nezabírá.</p><p>"Hráči, se mnou!" Zařve kouč a hlasitě pískne na píšťalku. Isaac potichu zavrčí. "Zavolej Derekovi. Prosím." Řekne a přidá se k ostatním hráčům a trenérovi.</p><p>Sotva odejdou, nás zbylých se ujme nějaká žena, která nám vysvětlí plán na dnešek. Vzdálím se od skupinky žáků a vytočím Derekovo číslo.</p><p>Vezme mi to asi po třetím pípnutí. "Co je?" Ozve se v telefonu. "Dereku, to jsem já, Allison. Máme problém. Kouč nám teď oznámil, že tady zůstáváme ještě jednu noc. Večer se bude hrát zápas, ale je úplněk..." Vysvětlím. Na druhé straně je chvíli ticho. "Jak je na tom Isaac?" Zeptá se. "Moc dobře ne. Je podrážděný a nervózní." Vysvětlím. "Fajn, tak... Musíš to s ním do večera zvládnout. Pokusím se přijet. Máš u sebe oměj?" "Cože? Oměj? Ne, to..." "Jsi Chrisova dcera a lovkyně. Jsem si jistý, že tohle u sebe máš." Řekne bez jakýchkoliv pochyb. "Možná bych něco našla." Přiznám. Otec trval na tom, abych ho u sebe nosila pořád. "Dobře, musíš udělat tohle... Zařiď, aby byl někde mimo lidi. Jestli bude hrát nebo trénovat, bude to jenom horší. Musí být v klidu a to co nejdřív. Dej mu ten oměj a zůstaň u něho, dokud nepřijedu. Pokud to bude nutné, použij násilí. Jedu." V mobilu se ozve jen pípání a mně je jasné, že mi to položil.</p><p>Okamžitě začnu v hlavě skládat plán. Vezmu mobil a napíšu Isaacovi zprávu, aby co nejdřív přišel do pánských šaten. Já se pomalu vzdálím od skupiny. Jakmile je to možné, rozběhnu se zisky do hotelu, vezmu si z kapsy od batohu malé pouzdro, které obsahuje injekci s omějem a pak už se vydám do pánských šaten.</p><p>Když tam Isaac ještě není, začnu být nervózní. Pošlu mu další zprávu, ale hned pár sekund po tom, co ji odešlu, pípnev jedné ze skříněk mobil. Až pak mi dojde, že je jasné, že nebude trénovat s mobilem.</p><p>Dojdu tedy na hřiště a schovám se mezi lavičkami. Isaac a ostatní momentálně trénují ve dvojici. Je se Stilesem. "Isaacu, kývni, jestli mě slyšíš." Řeknu docela potichu, ale i když je Isaac několik metrů ode mě, přikývne na znamení, že mě slyší. "Derek je na cestě, ale musíme tě dostat pryč od ostatních. Nemůžeš trénovat, musíš být v klidu." Opět přikývne. Všimnu si, že Stilesovi něco řekne. Ten pak začne rozhazovat rukama a rozhlížet se kolem sebe, za což si od Isaaca vyslouží pořádný šťouchanec do ramene. Vymění si ještě pár slov a pak Stiles Isaaca z ničeho nic praští pěstí přímo do nosu.</p><p>"Stilinsky, co to do tebe vjelo?!" Okřikne ho kouč. "No... Já..." Začne koktat Stiles. Zbytek už neslyším, jen vidím, jak Isaacovi teče krev z nosu. Sebere se a zamíří k budově, kde jsou šatny. Když je v úrovni, ze které na mě dobře vidí, setkáme se pohledem a on mi hlavou naznačí, abych šla za ním.</p><p>Vejdu do šatny. Isaac stojí u umyvadla a smývá si krev. "Jsi v pořádku?" "Jo, řekl jsem mu, aby mi pokud možno zlomil nos, abych se z toho hřiště dostal. Myslím, že se mu to povedlo, ale už se to hojí." Vysvětlí. "Dobře, teď musíme najít něco, kde tě zavřeme." Řeknu a Isaac přikývne.</p><p>***</p><p>Je pět odpoledne. Prošli jsme celý hotel, než se nám podařilo najít jednu jedinou otevřenou místnost a to prádelnu. "Nejsem si jistý, jestli je tohle ideální." Řekne Isaac pochybovačně. "Nic lepšího nemáme." Odpovím a vytáhnu pouzdro. "Co je to?" "Omějová injekce... Táta mi ji přibalil pro případ nouze." Vysvětlím. "Myslí na všechno." Řekne Isaac a sedne si na jednu z praček. "Derek říkal, že bude lepší, když ti ji dám... Nejsou tady zrovna vhodné prostory pro proměnu, tohle by tě mělo udržet v klidu." Podívám se na něj omluvně. Nechci mu způsobovat bolest ani nepříjemný stav, ale už teď na něm vidím, že se snaží kontrolovat ze všech sil. Už je to asi hodina, co jeho oči změnily barvu. Jeho vlčí část nad ním částečně získává kontrolu.</p><p>"V pohodě, jen do toho." Odsouhlasí Isaac. Připravím si injekci a trochu mu odhrnu límeček. Pokud ji zavedu přímo do krku, bude to mít nejrychlejší účinek.</p><p>Jakmile se dostane sérum do Isaacovy krve, chytne mě za ruku tak rychle a tak silně, až injekci upustím. "Isaacu! Pusť mě!" Výraz v jeho tváři se naprosto změní. Stiskne mi ruku ještě víc, až se objeví krev. Výhružně zavrčí a vstane.</p><p>Nezbývá mi nic jiného, než se bránit. Jedním pohybem se mu vymaním ze sevření a zaútočím na něj, ale skoro to s ním nehne. Proto se rozhodnu pro možnost, kterou mi otec nikdy nedoporučoval... Útěk.</p><p>Hodím na něj nějaké kusy oblečení, abych ho zpomalila a začnu utíkat. Netrvá to dlouho a Isaac se rozeběhne za mnou. Nevšimnu si prádla na zemi a noha se mi do něj zamotá, až spadnu. Sakra.</p><p>Těsně za mnou uvidím postavu a okamžitě si uvědomím, že je to Derek. I když se začíná stmívat, úplněk na něj ještě nepůsobí, pořád je ve své lidské podobě.</p><p>Když Isaac dojde k nám, přestanu ho zajímat. Když uvidí Dereka, nehty se mu změní v drápy. "Allison, vypadni odsud." Řekne Derek. "Nesmíš mu ublížit..." "Jdi!" Zařve Derek a v tu chvíli se na něj Isaac vrhne. Začnou spolu bojovat, až se zdá, že na život a na smrt. Vím, že tady nic nezmůžu. Udělám, co mi Derek radil a odejdu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kapitola 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac</p><p>Probudím se zamotaný do nějakých hader. Všechny jsou od krve. Moje mysl mi napovídá, abych okamžitě vstal, ale tělo protestuje. Cítím v sobě strašnou tíhu, takže se mi podaří jen odsunout. "Jak je ti?" Zeptá se Derek sedící kousek ode mě. "Hrozně..." "Skvělé. Malém jsi včera zabil Allison." Řekne jakoby nic. "Cože?! Kde je teď?" "Je v pořádku. Řekl jsem jí, aby ti píchla oměj, neudělala to?" Pokusím se zapátrat v paměti. "Večer mi ho píchla do krku." Derek protočí oči. "Měla to udělat hned, jak mi volala. Těsně před proměnou to proměnu urychlí, než oměj začne působit." Vysvětlí a vstane.</p><p>"Za chvilku budeš v pohodě, pak tě musíme dostat do autobusu. Kouče nechej na mě, něco mu řeknu." Natáhne ke mně ruku a já ji přijmu, i když se pořád cítím dost slabě. Když mě ale vytáhne do stoje, zjistím, že už se na nohách v pohodě zdržím. "Za chvilku budete odjíždět. Snaž se tvářit normálně, až budeme mezi lidma." Chytne mě za paži a pomůže mi vyjít z prádelny.</p><p>"Jsi schopný jít sám?" Zeptá se, když vyjdeme před budovu, kde je i zbytek mé třídy. "Jo, zvládnu to." "Fajn. Půjdu najít kouče." Pustí mě a vydá se k trenérovi.</p><p>Sotva se přiblížím k hloučku studentů, Allison si mě všimne. Udělá ke mně pár kroků a obejme mě. "Jsi v pořádku?" Obmotám kolem ní své ruce a jemně ji stisknu. "Já ano, ale ty ne." Řeknu a odtáhnu se od ní, abych se mohl podívat na její zranění na ruce. "Tohle jsem ti udělal já, že?" Allison mě chytne za ruku a podívá se mi do očí. "Byl jsi mimo. Je to jenom škrábnutí." "Je to na šití, Allison. Proč ti to nikdo neošetřil?" Zeptám se. "Nechtěla jsem. Bude to v pohodě." "Je mi to líto, omlouvám se." Znovu mě obejme a tentokrát v objetí vydržíme nějakou chvíli. I když jsem jí ublížil, není naštvaná ani se mě nebojí.</p><p>"Nastupte, vy mizerové! A Lahey, s tebou si to vyřídím později. Budeš nejmíň týden po škole." Řekne kouč a všichni studenti začnou nastupovat do autobusu. V dálce uvidím stát Dereka. Kývnu na něj, on kývne nazpět a nastoupí do auta.</p><p>Když se usadíme, Allison mi nabídne svačinu. "Na, vezmi si. Musíš mít hlad." "Děkuju, ale pokud to nechceš vidět ještě jednou a v trochu jiné podobě, radši s tím počkám až na doma." Odpovím. "Dobře, jak chceš."</p><p>Chvilku sedíme vedle sebe v naprosté tichosti. Vím, že mezi námi pořád visí otázka ohledně toho večera, kdy nás kouč vyrušil. Včera jsem na to moc nemyslel, protože jsem měl co dělat se svou druhou stránkou. Zato teď se má mysl točí jen kolem toho.</p><p>"Lahey,tam v žádném případě sedět nebudeš. Pojď sem dopředu, je tu volné místo." Zavolá na mě trenér. "To je v pohodě, kouči." "Ne, není. Řekl jsem, že budeš sedět tady, tak zvedni ten svůj zadek a pojď sem!" Rozkáže naštvaně. Zvednu se, aniž bych se na Allison podíval a sednu si dopředu.</p><p>***</p><p>Když jsme přijeli do Beacon Hills, Chris už na Allison čekal před školou, takže jsem se s ní jen rychle rozloučil a vydal se domů.</p><p>Vezmu za kliku Scottova domu a dveře se překvapivě otevřou. "Melisso?" Zavolám a z obýváku se ozve hlas. "Jsem tady, Isaacu, pojď dál." Odložím batoh stranou a vejdu za ní do místnosti. Sedí na gauči a všude kolem sebe má kapesníky. "Nejsi v práci?" Zeptám se naprosto zbytečně, když ji vidím sedět před sebou. "Mám pár dnů volno... Když je Scott pryč, nemůžu se tam vůbec ne nic soustředit." Otře si kapesníčkem oči, ale jinak se snaží být silná. Sednu si vedle ní a chytím ji za ruku. Pevně mi ji stiskne a začne usedavě plakat.</p><p>"Kdybych ti mohl nějak pomoct..." "To je v pořádku... Stačí, že tu jsi. Nedokážu si představit, že bych tu měla být sama." Přizná se. "Neodejdu, pokud mě nevyhodíš." Zavrtí hlavou a pokusí se zklidnit.</p><p>"Jak je na tom Allison?" Zeptá se po chvilce. "Chybí ji." Odpovím a zadívám se do země. Melissa si toho všimne. "Zvládne to, má teď tebe." "Cože?" Hraju překvapeného. "Scott mi říkal, že ty a Allison jste si blízcí. Je to pravda?" Pokrčím rameny. "Mluvíme spolu." Řeknu popravdě, ale víc to nerozvádím. "Jestli ji máš rád, neměl by ses tomu bránit, pokud to cítí stejně. Ne kvůli Scottovi, on se rozhodl ji opustit. Nejen ji..." Přikývnu. "Její otec nemá vlkodlaky zrovna v lásce, takže..." Pokrčím rameny a vstanu. "Měl bys to s ní zkusit. Jsi dobrý kluk, Isaacu. Starý Argent si na tebe zvykne." Zastavím se v půlce cesty do svého pokoje a ohlédnu se na Melissu. "Dobře... Půjdu ven." Otočím se a zamířím ke dveřím. "Pamatuj na bezpečný sex!" Zavolá ještě za mnou, ale já zavřu dveře a dělám, že jsem ji neslyšel.</p><p>Když dojdu k jejich domu, přemýšlím, jestli mám zazvonit nebo skočit oknem k Allison. Vím, že jsou v domě oba, jak Allison, tak její otec, slyším je. Pro jistotu se rozhodnu pro druhou možnost. Zdá se mi, že Chris dělá něco se zbraněmi.</p><p>Vyskočím na malý balkon a pootevřenými dveřmi se dostanu do pokoje. Allison je dole a mluví se svým otcem. Mám tedy chvilku, abych si prohlédl její pokoj.</p><p>Má tu uklizeno, až na kufr, který leží uprostřed pokoje. Asi si ještě nestihla vybalit. Pak si všimnu, že má na jedné ze stěn vystaveno několik fotografií. Přejdu k nim a začnu si je prohlížet. Na některých z nich je Allison spolu s Lydií, pak jsou tu nějaké školní fotky, fotky s rodinou a se Scottem. Většinu lidí ale vůbec neznám.</p><p>"Já vím, asi bych si měla pořídit album." Řekne Allison ode dveří s širokým úsměvem na tváři. Taky se usměju a ukážu na jednu z fotek. "Tohle jsi ty, když jsi byla malá?" Zeptám se a Allison přijde ke mně. "Jo, to mi bylo asi pět. A to je moje máma. Dlouho před tím, než ses proměnil, ji zabili vlkodlaci. Stejně tak i tetu Kate." Ukáže na dvě ženy na fotkách a pak na nějakého starého muže. "A tohle je můj děda. Celý život zabíjel vlkodlaky... Umřel na rakovinu minulý rok." Vysvětlí.</p><p>"Už chápu, proč tvůj táta nemá rád vlkodlaky." Přišla kvůli nim o tolik členů rodiny. "Kdybychom je nelovili, možná by se to nikdy nestalo... Podívej na tohle." Ukáže na fotku, na které jsou dva mladí lidé, nějaké děvče a mladý muž. "Tohle je teta Kate, když jí bylo asi osmnáct. A to vedle ní je Derek." "Cože?!" Podívám se na fotku zblízka. Sice to chvíli trvá, ale nakonec Dereka poznám. "Derek chodil s tvojí tetou?" "Jo... A jak vidíš, Derek ještě pořád žije a když na to přijde, tak s mým tátou i spolupracuje. Zvykli si na sebe." Nic na to neřeknu, jen přikývnu.</p><p>Allison mě chytne za ruku a proplete si se mnou prsty. Otočíme se tak, že jsme čelem přímo naproti sobě. Druhou volnou rukou jí dám pramen vlasů za ucho a když se naše pohledy setkají, okamžitě zase uhnu očima. Je mi jasné, že jsou zářivě žluté. "Hej..." Allison mi dá ruku na tvář a pohladí mě. "To je v pohodě." Řekne konejšivým hlasem a pak mě políbí. Jen zlehka, naše rty se sotva dotýkají. Přitáhnu si ji k sobě blíž a polibek prohloubím. Nervozita ze mě najednou opadne. Už dlouho vím, že Allison je někdo, komu můžu věřit, ať už jde o cokoliv.</p><p>Po chvilce se od sebe odtáhneme a Allison mě pevně obejme. "Znamená to, že teď jsme spolu?" Pustí mě a usměje se. "Chtěl bys to tak?" Zeptá se. "Jo, určitě." Odpovím bez váhání. "Fajn. Takže jsme spolu." Řekne Allison a znovu se začneme líbat, tentokrát víc odvážněji.</p><p>Nějakým způsobem se ocitnu u postele. Sednu si na ni a Allison si obkročmo sedne na mě. Sundáme si trička a já ji začnu líbat na krku. Pevně ji chytím a spolu s ní se přemístím do středu postele, abychom měli víc prostoru.</p><p>Když mi Allison začne rozepínat pásek, chytím ji za ruce. V hlavě se mi totiž ozve hlas Melissy. "Nic u sebe nemám." Řeknu jí. "Mám to pod kontrolou, neboj." Ujistí mě. "Ještě nikdy jsem to nedělal." Přiznám se a čekám, že se Allison začne smát nebo něco podobného, ale nestane se tak. "Jsi vlkodlak a tohle je ten nejsilnější instinkt. Moc o tom nepřemýšlej a uvolni se." Znovu si mě k sobě přitáhne a já se pokusím uvolnit, přesně jak říkala.</p><p>Když skončíme, lehnu si vedle ní. Allison se ke mně přitulí a mě je jasné, že tohle je ten život, který chci mít, ne ten, který mi nabízel Derek. S Allison po boku můžu být konečně šťastný.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>